


Фейри.

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystical story, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Случайно встретив в Лихолесье волшебных существ, ни Фили, ни Кили даже не предполагали, что могут стать жертвами небольшого пари, которое ничего не оставит от их привычных жизней.
Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2016 для команды Aidean. 
В качестве иллюстраций к тексту присутствуют коллажи, созданные замечательным артером DeeS. Ссылка на тумблер артера - murakis.tumblr.com





	Фейри.

 

Они углубились в Лихолесье совсем недалеко, a оно уже давило на Фили, закладывало уши гнетущей, давящей тишиной. Старый, страшный, полный неведомого зла лес, от которого любой гном в здравом уме должен держаться подальше! Ну почему, почему им нужно именно сюда?

Фили просто чувствовал, как наливаются тяжестью ноги, будто тело протестовало, остановился, делая вид, что поправляет мешок и веревку, перекинутую через плечо, a на деле собираясь с силами. Мимо прошел, хлопнув его по плечу, Кили, мельком улыбнулся, и Фили с трудом подавил вздох. Он чувствовал нетерпение брата, его желание поскорее углубиться в лес, сразиться с неведомыми опасностями, которые их, без сомнения, ожидают, и победить. Как же еще? Сам Фили предпочел бы, по возможности, этих опасностей избежать, но для этого было слишком поздно. Для этого надо было не входить в лес.

Рядом остановился, чтобы отдышаться, Ори. По слабой улыбке и испуганному взгляду, с которым он смотрел на деревья, было ясно, насколько ему не по себе, и поэтому Фили, глубоко вздохнув, постарался ободряюще улыбнуться и мотнул головой, указывая вперед:

— Идем, a то нас уже заждались.  
— Да-да, — закивал, побледнев еще сильнее, Ори. Неловко шагнул, споткнулся, чуть не упал, и Фили, едва успев подхватить его под руку, слегка отвлекся от собственных переживаний.

Хотя настороженность никуда не исчезла. Могло ли быть здесь иначе?

Фили изо всех сил прислушивался и принюхивался к Лихолесью, присматривался к нему, к тропе, по которой они шли, но ничего не чувствовал. Просто сонный, старый лес. Может быть, Гэндальф ошибся? Может, и нет здесь никакого зла? Может, оно давно крепко спит и небольшой отряд гномов не заметит? Фили так осмелел, что даже с братом своими мыслями поделился. И тут же пожалел:

— Нет опасностей? — у Кили даже губы задрожали. — Но как это? Мы же идем в Поход и должны покрыть себя бессмертной славой, a пока все, что с нами случилось — какие-то гоблины и орки!  
— И каменные великаны, — педантично уточнил Фили. Невольно передернулся и похлопал брата по спине. — A насчет славы не беспокойся, мы себя ею покроем. Вот до Горы доберемся и покроем. Не обязательно же начинать прямо здесь?  
— Не обязательно, — подумав, согласился Кили и, потянувшись к Фили, вдруг быстро поцеловал того в губы.  
— Ты что? — Фили испуганно покосился в сторону остальных товарищей. — Забыл?  
— Что мы решили все закончить, чтобы наши чувства не мешали достичь цели? — не понижая голоса, спросил Кили. У Фили больно кольнуло сердце, но он не успел ничего сказать, когда Кили вдруг добавил:  
— Я передумал. Я решил, что наши чувства настоящие и никому вреда не принесут, так что я больше не хочу их прятать.

Фили изумленно открыл рот, но ему снова не дали сказать ни слова.

— Молодец, парень, правильно, — прогудело вдруг рядом.

Фили медленно повернулся и увидел совсем рядом Двалина и дядю. Торин был хмур, Двалин улыбался. Фили подумал, что неожиданно сошел с ума, потом, что это все лес, a потом…

— Если чувства настоящие, прятать их нельзя, — заявил Торин. — Ты молодец, Кили, что решился. И мы вот тоже.  
— Что? — пискнул Фили и замолчал, когда Торин вдруг уверенно шагнул к Двалину и крепко его поцеловал под одобрительные выкрики остальных членов отряда.

Фили молча стоял и смотрел, как они целуются и чувствовал, что все глубже проваливается в какое-то странное, тягучее безумие. Ведь этого просто не могло быть! Или могло? На плечи вдруг легли крепкие руки — Кили, — рывком развернули его, и брат, преодолев неловкое сопротивление, начал его целовать.

Целоваться Кили умел, так что Фили почти сразу же перестал вырываться и ответил, одновременно пытаясь хоть немного собраться с мыслями. Это очень сложно, когда тебя вылизывают и тискают за задницу, a у тебя пару месяцев ничего не было, когда к тебе прижимается всем телом тот, с кем по всем законам никогда не быть, но Фили старался. Именно поэтому.

Они с Кили решили все прекратить в тот вечер, когда стало окончательно ясно, что Походу быть. Их связь, длившаяся уже годы, казалась нерушимой, прочной, и одновременно такой хрупкой, что Фили даже не сомневался в том, как именно все закончится. Вопрос был лишь в том, когда все произойдет. Они сидели на берегу небольшого озера, под высокими стройными соснами, он все сам сказал Кили, старательно выбирая слова. Тот, обычно надеющийся лишь на лучшее, согласился. Рассказать всем, и особенно, Торину, об их отношениях казалось немыслимым.

«A теперь мы целуемся», — подвел мысленный итог Фили, и наконец заставил себя оторваться от губ Кили.

Тот тут же схватил его за руку и они оба повернулись к дяде в ожидании приговора. Кили, похоже, был совершенно спокоен, а Фили нервничал, хотя и улыбался. Происходящее было безумным и странным, но он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему неприятно.

Торин пристально смотрел на них несколько долгих мгновений, потом хмыкнул, вздохнул, покусал и без того припухшую нижнюю губу, и махнул рукой. Гномы вокруг снова разразились радостными выкриками.

— Что же делать, раз так вышло, — сказал Торин, дождавшись, пока вновь наступит тишина.  
— Мы сами столько лет, — он глянул на Двалина. — Пусть хоть у вас по-другому будет. Только, — он наставил палец на вскинувшегося от радости Кили, — чтобы все честь по чести было, — он перевел взгляд на Фили. — Предложение брату сделаешь.

Фили кивнул, даже не успев понять, на что согласился.

— A права наследования потом с Даином утрясем, — услышал Фили и увидел, как Торин уходит вперед с Двалином. Рука учителя при этом лежала на талии дяди.

Фили откашлялся, повернулся к брату, но тот его опередил:

— Можно не прямо сейчас.  
— Что? — не понял Фили.  
— Предложение, — немного робко сказал Кили и тут же замолчал, закусив губу. — Или ты не…

Гномы, столпившиеся было вокруг, начали расходиться. Фили мгновение смотрел на брата, a потом спохватился:

— Нет-нет! Что ты! Я… я просто… — он вздохнул и огляделся. — Это место не кажется мне подходящим для предложения. Да и кольца у меня нет.  
— Но ты не против? — уточнил Кили, щуря повлажневшие глаза.  
— Как я могу! — с жаром ответил Фили и вдруг нахмурился. — Но не кажется ли тебе, что это все слишком неожиданно и странно? Мы же расстались.  
— И тебе бы хотелось, чтобы так все и оставалось? — серьезно и грустно спросил Кили.  
— Да что ты! — Фили обнял брата так крепко, что тот пискнул. — Я так счастлив еще никогда не был. Но это-то и странно, — добавил он, отстраняясь.  
— Не стоит так много думать, — Кили погладил его по волосам. Фили чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшей нежности, — Ведь главное, что мы вместе.  
— Это правда.

Фили улыбнулся брату и хотел добавить что-то еще, но в этот миг до них донесся голос Торина, приказывающий двигаться дальше, и они пошли к остальным. Торин что-то говорил про тяжелую дорогу, привычно ворчал, но Фили почти ничего не слышал, не в силах отвести глаз от непривычно довольного Двалина. Тот, заметив его взгляд, кивнул и снова улыбнулся. Фили усмехнулся в ответ и постарался ничем не выдать тоску, которая вдруг его охватила.

Тропа вилась прихотливо. То возвращалась назад, то закладывала широкую петлю, заводя отряд в самые дебри леса. Деревья нависали со всех сторон, мешали нормально дышать и было так жарко, что пот катился по лицу градом. Фили утирал лоб, упрямо шагая вперед, то и дело ловил на себе взгляды оборачивающегося на каждом шагу Кили, улыбался в ответ, и чувствовал, как к недоумению и счастью начинают примешиваться злость и непонимание. С одной стороны то, что все раскрылось, было большим облегчением, и пусть даже делать предложение Кили он никогда не собирался, но если брат хочет, a Торин настаивает — он согласен. С другой стороны, это-то и странно. Торин… Фили чуть нахмурился, чувствуя, как недоумение становится сильнее. Он всегда благоговел перед дядей, любил Двалина и… В общем, положа руку на сердце, это было не совсем то, что он мечтал о них узнать. Это здорово смущало.

Фили снова вытер лоб, чуть растерянно улыбнулся и потряс головой. Звон в ушах, преследующий с тех самых пор, как они вошли в лес, совсем замучил. Проклятый лес!

— Ну-ну, потише! Не обижай наш лес.

Звонкий, недовольный голос звучал, кажется, прямо в голове. Фили невольно дернулся, шагнул в сторону, зацепился за корень, взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержаться на краю непонятно откуда взявшегося обрыва, и свалился вниз.

«Ну и зачем же так пугаться?» — услышал он, когда мир вокруг перестал кружиться, a верх и низ заняли свои привычные места.

Фили не ответил, старательно дышал ртом, попробовал сесть, но тут же почти упал обратно, смаргивая замельтешившие перед глазами черные точки. Он так старательно моргал, что даже сначала не понял, что именно видит, a когда рассмотрел, даже про ушибленный затылок позабыл. Перед ним, прямо на уровне глаз, в воздухе висело маленькое, с ладонь величиной, существо, за спиной которого трепетали прозрачные крылышки. Фили от удивления открыл рот. Он смутно слышал испуганные возгласы наверху, зовущие его голоса, но совершенно забыл дать знать, что с ним все в порядке, просто лежал. Существо тем временем нежно улыбнулось, уселось ему на грудь, скрестив ножки в ярко-зеленых штанах, сложило за спиной крылья и заявило:

— Ты — мой любимчик и я тебе помогу.  
— Что? — Фили попробовал смириться с тем, что видит, но не смог и завопил: — Да ты кто вообще?  
— Фейри, — совершенно спокойно заявило существо. — Эльф, по-вашему. A это, — он обвел рукой деревья вокруг, — мой лес.

Фили неожиданно успокоился. Скорее всего, это последствия удара, a значит, он разговаривает сам с собой и спорить не стоит. Кто когда выигрывал спор с собой? Поэтому он просто сказал:

— A я думал, это лес Трандуила.  
— Ну, это он так считает, — тут же фыркнул фейри. — Когда затворяешься за высокими стенами, легко пропустить то, что у тебя под носом.  
— То есть тебя? — уточнил Фили.  
— Нас, — поправил его фейри.  
— Вас много? — разговор с галлюцинацией как-то неожиданно увлек Фили.  
— Ага.

Существо весело закивало, заулыбалось, поправляя темные пряди волос, a потом потянулось к растрепанным косичкам Фили, дернуло за одну и с нескрываемым восхищением протянуло:

— Какая красота! В жизни такого чистого цвета не видел. Солнце щедро с тобой поделилось.  
— Таким меня Махал сделал, — фыркнул Фили.  
— Может быть, — легко согласился фейри, — из его горна выходят воистину прекрасные творения. Вот только, — он снова дернул Фили за косу, — одно лишь солнце может благословить. Лишь оно одно дает жизнь всему.

Фили спорить не стал.

— Значит, Трандуил о вас не знает? — спросил он вместо этого, и фейри, улыбнувшись, покачал головой:  
— Этого я не говорил.  
— Вы его союзники или враги? — продолжал допытываться Фили.  
— У нас договор, — туманно ответил фейри и о чем-то задумался.

Тонкое личико стало печальным, уголки губ опустились и в другое время Фили обязательно посочувствовал бы ему, но сейчас были дела поважнее. Делая вид, что собирается сесть, он пошевелился, a потом дернулся вперед и схватил человечка.

— Ну, и к чему это? — спокойно поинтересовался тот. — Я ведь сказал, что помогу тебе.  
— Ты должен помочь всем нам, — потребовал Фили. — Проведи нас через этот проклятый лес.  
— Не обижай наш лес, — строго погрозил ему пальцем фейри. — Он умеет мстить.  
— Возможно, — кивнул Фили, все же поднимаясь на ноги. — Но я готов рискнуть.

Фейри, все так же не пытаясь вырваться, мелодично засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши.

— Ты и правда очень смелый, я не ошибся, — он сделал в воздухе изящный пируэт, и Фили удивленно уставился на пустые руки. — A ведь я говорил сестре, что ты лучший из вашего отряда, a она не поверила, сделала ставку на твоего брата.  
— Кили — сильный и смелый воин, — ничего не понимая, сказал Фили.  
— Да-да, даже не сомневаюсь, — нетерпеливо взмахнул руками фейри и уселся ему на плечо. — Но я ценю не это.  
— A что?  
— Умение любить, — без промедления ответил фейри. — A еще всякие мелочи: честь, отвагу, верность и, конечно, цвет волос.

Он снова потянулся к волосам Фили и тот недовольно дернулся, ощутив прикосновение.

— Дались тебе мои волосы, — проворчал он. — И вообще, у Кили все это тоже есть, — он помолчал и уточнил. — Ну, кроме цвета волос.  
— Ну конечно, есть, — не стал спорить фейри. — Но главное — первое.  
— Хочешь сказать, Кили не умеет любить? — усмехнулся Фили. — Уж я-то знаю, что это не так.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, — фейри поерзал у него на плече, устраиваясь удобнее, — потому что вы, юные влюбленные, часто забываете об одном важном слове. О постоянстве.  
— Кили не давал мне повода усомниться, — твердо сказал Фили. — Да и что ты вообще об этом знаешь?  
— Возможно, ничего, — смех фейри звонкими колокольчиками рассыпался вокруг. — Но я хочу сказать тебе, о гном, одно — самую крепкую нить любви моя сестра вытащила именно из твоего сердца.  
— Нить любви? — удивился Фили. — Это еще что?

Фейри смущенно хихикнул, словно случайно путаясь пальцами в его волосах, но теперь Фили не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он напряженно ждал ответа и почему-то чувствовал, что тот может ему не понравиться.

— Сюда редко кто забредает, — говорил тем временем фейри, — мы не удержались. Смертные вообще такие смешные, с этими вашими целями, решениями, стремлениями. И ведь всегда, — фейри досадливо взмахнул руками, — всегда вы забываете, что главное-то в сердце! Можно достичь всех целей, выполнить величайший в мире долг, но все равно чувствовать пустоту.  
— И что же вы делаете? — спросил Фили.  
— О, всего лишь небольшое заклинание, — махнул рукой фейри. — Вас было так много и все вы были так испуганы, но настойчиво стремились вперед, что сестричка просто не удержалась, проверила ваши сердечные склонности. И каково же было наше удивление, когда мы поняли, что среди вас целых три пары! Правда, заклинание имело незначительный побочный эффект.  
— Три? — удивился Фили, не обратив внимания на его последние слова. — Но…  
— Ну да, — перебил его фейри. — Ты и твой брат, твой дядя и тот здоровяк, а еще толстяк и последний кусочек солонины в его заплечном мешке. Даже странно, у вас столько припасов, a он так привязан именно к нему.  
— Жена Бомбура делает лучшую солонину в Синих Горах, — рассеянно ответил Фили и хохотнул, — A Бомбур любит поесть.  
— Самый скоротечный вид любви, — сказал фейри.  
— Ну и что же дальше? — спросил Фили. — Ты говоришь, что моя нить самая крепкая оказалась? A как же…  
— Твой дядя не сумеет победить свой долг, — немного печально ответил фейри. — И мне так жаль! Ведь это могло быть волшебно! Увы, но здоровяк не станет и пытаться.  
— Почему? — спросил Фили и тут же прикусил язык. Что тут спрашивать, если все и так понятно.  
— Кто знает, — пожал плечами фейри. — Возможно, время, годы — он ведь привык жить так. Возможно, нерешительность — он ведь всегда боялся, что его оттолкнут. A может, их чувство недостаточно сильно — Миам говорила, что нить их любви то и дело истончалась — не мне судить. Да и какая разница? Они для нас неважны. Мне повезло гораздо больше — у меня есть ты и твоя любовь. Это, — он даже зажмурился, как от восторга, — я давно не видел, чтобы чувство было таким глубоким и сильным, a то, что оно настолько болезненное, лишь добавляет ему очарования.  
— Мы расстались перед самым Походом, — непонятно зачем пояснил Фили и вдруг нахмурился. — A как же… почему так вообще вышло? Мы с Кили решили, что никто не должен узнать и вдруг целуемся перед всем отрядом, да я еще и жениться на нем должен. A дядя и Двалин? Да я уверен, что они и друг другу-то ни в чем не признавались, а тут такое.

Фили схватил сидящего у него на плече фейри и поднес к лицу.

— Что вы сделали? Почему это произошло?  
— Я же говорю, незначительный побочный эффект, — пояснил фейри. — Нить лопнула. И не дави так сильно, крылья помнешь. Миам плела нити, вытягивала их из ваших душ, a потом, когда стала возвращать обратно, неловко дернула и они лопнули, a с чувствами так нельзя, вот они и вырвались наружу, показали себя.  
— То есть, это не колдовство? — подумав, уточнил Фили.  
— Ну, если только ваше собственное, — улыбнулся фейри.  
— A где твоя сестра?  
— Рядом с твоим братом, — охотно ответил фейри. — У нас тут небольшое пари на ваш счет.

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, какое, но вдруг остановился, пораженный неожиданной мыслью.

— Ты сказал, что вот такое проявление наших чувств — это откат? — спросил он и зажмурился, когда фейри радостно закивал. — То есть, это скоро пройдет?  
— Настоящая любовь пройти не может, — наставительно сказал фейри.  
— Это я понимаю, — изо всех сил сдерживаясь, кивнул Фили. — И это прекрасно. A не прекрасно знаешь что? Что скоро желание проявлять настоящие чувства откровенно пройдет, a память останется. И мой дядя будет знать, что мы с Кили…

Фили не сумел закончить и сглотнул вставший в горле комок, представив, что с ним сделает Торин, когда пройдет его временное помешательство на Двалине.

— То есть, остальной отряд тебя мало волнует? — подумав, уточнил фейри.  
— Ну, вряд ли это так важно для Дори или Глоина, — хмыкнул Фили. — A вот дядя…  
— Понимаю, — кивнул фейри, но сильно опечаленным при этом не выглядел. — Но хочу тебя утешить. До выхода из леса, где действуют наши чары, у вас точно есть время. Как знать, может быть ваш дядя успеет привыкнуть.

Фили только головой покачал, не слишком веря в это. С другой стороны, прямо сейчас он сидел в каком-то овраге, где точно ничего не мог поделать.

— Что-то долго они за мной спускаются, — пробормотал он и фейри вдруг ойкнул.  
— Прости.

Он взмахнул рукой и на Фили буквально обрушился вал обеспокоенных выкриков. Вдруг оказалось, что он все еще лежит навзничь, a сверху виднеются испуганные лица товарищей.

— Чуточку задержал время, — объяснил фейри, порхая над лицом Фили. — Очень хотелось с тобой поболтать.

Фили только глаза закатил. Сел, махнул рукой Кили, показывая, что с ним все в порядке, и принялся вытряхивать из волос листья.

— Значит, до конца Лихолесья, — пробормотал он.  
— Может, немного дальше, — сказал фейри. — Наши владения заканчиваются на реке, но я постоянно забываю, где именно.

Фили только рассмеялся и поймал веревку, брошенную Кили сверху.

— A как тебя хоть зовут?

Фейри замялся было, и некоторое время пристально смотрел на пыхтящего гнома, с трудом поднимающегося вверх по крутому склону оврага, потом кивнул чему-то своему и изящно поклонился.

— Прошу простить мою невежливость. Мое имя — Мак ад Дир. Я сын владетельного короля Мал ад Дира, хозяина этого леса.  
— Но…  
— Это просто титул.  
— А…  
— Традиция.  
— Ясно.

Фили больше не задавал вопросов, полностью сосредоточившись на подъеме. Овраг оказался глубже, чем он думал, и Фили ужасно устал, и когда, наконец, перевалил через его край, схватившись за руку Кили, обливался потом. Наградой ему стали одобрительные хлопки по плечу, строгий, но обеспокоенный взгляд Торина, и отчаянный поцелуй Кили, от которого Фили почему-то морозом продрало по коже.

— Я в порядке, — неловко обнимая брата, пробормотал он.  
— Вот и отлично, — сказал Торин. — Значит, идем дальше. Привал устроим ближе к вечеру.

Фили, чувствуя, как от усталости дрожат ноги, только кивнул, скосил глаза и увидел, что фейри преспокойно болтает ножками у него на плече.

— Не волнуйся, меня никто не видит, — успокоил он Фили. — И мою сестру тоже.  
— Она тоже здесь? — слабо удивился Фили, поднимая свой мешок.  
— Ну конечно, у нас же пари, — ответил фейри.  
— Понятно.

Фили выпрямился, криво улыбнулся Кили и глубоко вздохнул. Затхлый воздух Лихолесья словно пеной наполнил его легкие, заставив закашляться. Снова стало очень жарко. Но надо было идти, Торин уже нетерпеливо постукивал ногой, дожидался, когда отряд подтянется, и Фили постарался взять себя в руки.

Деревья вокруг не менялись и легко было подумать, что они идут на месте, если бы не сама тропа — сколы древних плит были разными, кое-где они просто отсутствовали, и лишь это не давало отряду окончательно потеряться в этом странном и страшном лесу. Он давил, заставляя сознание плыть, не давал сосредоточиться, не позволял даже осознать, сколько именно времени они уже идут. Деревья смыкались над самой головой, закрывая небо. Фили мутно подумал, что вечер, когда Торин хотел сделать привал, может быть, уже и наступил, да только они об этом никогда не узнают, и будут идти, идти и идти. Вечно.

Легкий толчок в плечо слегка вывел его из странного, полусонного состояния, заставил обернуться.

— Я с тобой поговорить хочу, — шепнул ему Кили.

Тропа стала достаточно широкой, чтобы по ней можно было идти рядом, так что Фили кивнул.

— Про фейри? — бездумно спросил он.  
— Да, — Кили изумленно хлопнул глазами. — A откуда ты знаешь?  
— Есть тут у меня один, — тяжело вздохнул Фили. — Мак ад Дир.  
— A у меня Миам ап Дир, — отозвался Кили.  
— Это его сестра, — зачем-то объяснил Фили.  
— Она восхищается моей ловкостью и умением стрелять, — похвастался Кили.  
— A она не сказала тебе, что если бы ни их магия, то ничего этого бы не произошло? — спросил Фили. — A так, примерно на середине реки Торин вполне может попытаться нас убить.  
— За что? — захлопал глазами Кили. — Он же сам…

Фили только вздохнул.

— A она не сказала тебе, что у них за пари? — помолчав, спросил он и ойкнул, почувствовав, как его дернули за ухо.  
— Это секрет, — одновременно ответили Кили и фейри, и Фили снова вздохнул.  
— Я бы очень хотел понять, чего именно они от нас хотят, — пробормотал он.

Отряд пробирался по тропе, пока вокруг не наступила почти непроглядная темнота. Факелы почему-то не пожелали загораться, так что приходилось довольствоваться слабым, призрачным светом гнилушек. Фили шел, напрягая глаза, и в общем чувствовал себя вполне уверенно, но гномы вокруг начали спотыкаться и ворчать. А уж когда Дори врезался лбом в низко нависший сук, a Бомбур свалился в кусты, Торин сдался и объявил привал.

Костер развести не удалось, так что горячего ужина не получилось. Фили, быстро съев свою часть, завернулся в одеяло, подложил под голову мешок и попытался заснуть, пользуясь тем, что его стража лишь пятая. Мак ад Дир исчез когда начали наваливаться сумерки и уже давно не давал о себе знать, что только радовало Фили. Странное существо. И почему, интересно, Гэндальф никого о них не предупредил? Фили некоторое время думал эту мысль, дошел до того, что старый волшебник просто мог не знать о племени фейри, населяющем Лихолесье, и выбросил из головы все мысли. Потом он попробовал было подумать о чем-то еще — об их великой цели, о долге, о доме, который они совсем скоро вернут, но почему-то впервые за весь путь не почувствовал ничего. Внутри было пусто, ощущение правильности, вера, предвкушение и надежда на лучшее, которые были с ним всю долгую дорогу, куда-то исчезли. И все из-за каких-то фейри и их чар!

— Проклятая середина реки, — пробормотал он, ворочаясь. — И как потом объясняться с Торином?  
— Он нас поймет, — услышал он тихий шепот Кили и вздохнул.  
— Чего не спишь?  
— Он поймет, — спокойно повторил Кили, не обратив никакого внимания на вопрос. — Ведь он сам… глянь.

Фили приподнялся и посмотрел в сторону, где дядя устроился на ночлег. Торин не спал, просто сидел на одеяле, рядом с ним Двалин. Нет, конечно, они и раньше сидели так близко, но именно теперь между ними ощущалось нечто совершенно иное, более глубокое, то, чему раньше ни один, ни другой не давали выхода. Фили прерывисто вздохнул и откинул одеяло:

— Иди сюда, — шепнул он и Кили, улыбаясь, быстро перебрался к нему.

Фили закрыл глаза, ощущая на своих губах его губы. Может быть, потом им обоим придется заплатить за это, но пока что все можно и он собирался наслаждаться ночью и братом.

Они целовались, оба отчаянно желая перейти к большему, но так и не решились, и Кили, наконец, вздохнул, положил голову на грудь Фили и задремал. Фили тоже провалился в неглубокий сон без сновидений и спал, пока его не разбудил зевающий во весь рот Дори. Наступила стража Фили.

— О, я смотрю, пока все идет отлично!

Фили вздрогнул, дернулся, роняя нож, который точил и со вздохом поднял глаза. Мак ад Дир весело ему улыбался и висел в воздухе перед ним, трепеща нежными крылышками.

— Я думал, ты… — Фили сделал неопределенный жест и фейри замотал головой.  
— Ну вот еще! Я ведь говорил тебе про пари.  
— Ага, — Фили поднял нож и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
— Ты грустишь, друг мой? — удивился фейри. — Но отчего? Ночь прекрасна, рядом с тобой любимый. Вы уже ласкали друг друга?  
— Чтобы дядя отрезал нам яйца, когда закончится действие вашего колдовства? — Фили покачал головой, задумался и пожал плечами. — Хотя он и так это сделает.  
— Это почему же? — удивился фейри. — Ерунда. Сам же говоришь про колдовство. Ну вот! Скажете, что вас околдовали чары леса. И вообще, ты слишком много думаешь о всякой чепухе.

Фили только хмыкнул.

— Мне просто не нравится этот лес, — сказал он. — Я вообще в лесах себя неуверенно чувствую. То ли дело горы, — он мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Скорее бы дойти до Эребора.  
— Золото идете отвоевывать? — вдруг нахмурился фейри. — Дурное это золото, драконье.  
— Никакое оно не драконье, — вскинулся Фили. — Оно наше. Сокровище семьи.  
— Тебе что, плохо без него жилось? — спросил фейри на удивление серьезно. — Брал бы лучше брата да уходил, пока не поздно.  
— Ты что-то знаешь? — насторожился Фили. — Расскажи.  
— Я знаю, то если вы пойдете туда, то не вернетесь, — грустно сказал фейри. — A дальше сам думай.

Фили повернулся туда, где обнявшись, под одним одеялом спали Торин и Двалин, потом посмотрел на спокойно сопящего Кили, и вздохнул:

— Я не могу уйти. Как бросить семью? Да и Кили не станет меня слушать. Это же Эребор! Мы выросли на рассказах о нем и о его богатствах. Нет, даже если бы я и хотел, Кили бы за мной точно не пойдет.  
— Да, Миам говорила, что твой брат слишком восторженный, — согласился фейри. — Но для тебя куда важнее, что она заметила в нем непостоянство.

Фили заморгал, прогоняя вставшее перед глазами видение заполненных золотом залов, и удивленно посмотрел на фейри:

— Это должно что-то значить?  
— Ты — верный, — сказал фейри. — Твой брат — нет. Дальше думай сам.  
— Не стану, — проворчал Фили. — Кили не дал мне повода усомниться в себе, a если даже и случится, как ты говоришь… Пусть будет так, как будет.

Мак ад Дир несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом уселся Фили на колено и сложил крылья.

— Моя сестра сделала твоему брату подарок. Обычно мы не говорим о таком, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — он покачал головой и фыркнул, словно чему-то удивившись. — Условия пари я раскрывать не буду, но смысл его прост — проверить, выдержат ли ваши чувства испытания. Это забавно и интересно, потому что вы кажетесь такими уверенными. Так вот, моя сестра подарила твоему брату камень, который покажет его истинную любовь, поможет отыскать ее даже среди десятков увлечений.  
— Кили ничего не говорил мне про дар, — неуверенно сказал Фили, напрягая память  
— Он и сам не знает, — отмахнулся от него фейри. — Не обращай внимания, обычные магические заморочки.  
— Ладно, — помедлив, согласился Фили.  
— Для всех это будет просто камень, — продолжал фейри. — Но когда будет по-настоящему необходимо, он поможет.  
— Значит ли это, что мой брат любит меня не так, как я его? — стараясь говорить спокойно, спросил Фили.  
— Это значит лишь то, что значит, — ответил Мак ад Дир. — Но раз моя сестра сделала дар твоему брату, я хочу сделать дар тебе.  
— Тоже камень? — усмехнулся Фили.  
— О нет, — замотал головой фейри. — У тебя прекрасные волосы. Ты знаешь, как редок такой чистый цвет?  
— Среди гномов? — улыбнулся Фили.  
— Среди всех, — фейри снова взлетел, простер перед собой руки и произнес несколько напевных, тягучих слов. — Вот так, — он улыбнулся Фили. — Теперь твои волосы никогда не потускнеют и не поседеют, и если будет нужно, осветят путь во тьме.

Фили несколько мгновений молчал, старательно прогоняя из сознания видение полыхающего на голове костра. A потом встал и низко поклонился.

— Тебе нравится? — обеспокоенно спросил фейри. — A то я гномам еще никогда ничего не дарил, a люди, бывает, как-то странно воспринимают наши дары.  
— Мне очень нравится, — поспешил заверить его Фили. — Конечно, было бы здорово получить что-нибудь более практичное, например, чтобы ножи никогда не заканчивались и всегда были острыми, но и этот дар прекрасен. Благодарю тебя, Мак ад Дир.

Нахмурившийся было фейри расцвел, расплылся в улыбке, глядя на то, как Фили снова склоняется в поклоне, и захлопал в ладоши:

— Вот и здорово, — рассмеялся он. — Хотя с ножами я тоже могу помочь.  
— До середины реки? — улыбнулся Фили, выпрямляясь.  
— И даже немного дальше, — подмигнул ему фейри.

Фили засмеялся, снова сел и принялся чистить свое оружие. Он не слишком-то поверил в последнее обещание маленького человечка, но говорить ничего не стал, a тот, пристроившись у него на плече, принялся болтать. Он рассказывал про темный лес вокруг, про заносчивого короля лесных эльфов, живущего дальше к северу.

— Так он про вас не знает? — уточнил Фили.  
— Или не помнит, — пожал плечами фейри. — Да и мы о нем почти не вспоминаем, ни к чему. Наше время в этом мире вот-вот истечет.  
— Почему? — удивился Фили и постарался припомнить, слышал ли он что-нибудь об отплывающих в Валинор маленьких существах. По всему выходило, что нет.  
— Здесь стало слишком скучно, — ответил фейри. — Мой народ любит песни, шутки, веселье и смех, но этого в этом лесу нет уже давно. Да и… — он вдруг замолчал и поежился.  
— Что?  
— Некоторые из моего народа пропали, — очень тихо сказал фейри. — Мой кузен, кузина и многие другие. Ходят слухи, что черная тень, что сгустилась на юге, в Дол-Гулдуре, захватила их и…

Голос Мак ад Дира прервался, a на глазах блеснули слезы. Фили, сочувствуя, протянул руку, чуть помедлил и осторожно провел большим пальцем по нежной щеке фейри, стирая прозрачную влагу.

— Их убили? — шепотом спросил он.  
— Хуже, — вздохнул Мак ад Дир. — Из них сделали чудовищ. Они не помнят ни света, ни тепла, ни любви. Они… — голос фейри снова дрогнул, но он справился с собой. — Мы были вынуждены убить их, и мой отец решил, что настало время уходить. Совсем скоро он откроет проход и мы вернемся в наш старый мир.  
— Что это за мир?

Фейри смущенно признался:

— По правде, я плохо его помню, слишком много лет прошло.  
— Много — это сколько?  
— Ну, — Мак ад Дир задрал голову и зашевелил губами, — десять-двенадцать… тысяч.  
— Ого, — присвистнул Фили.  
— Наверное, там многое изменилось, но отец говорит, что это самая прекрасная земля во всех мирах.  
— Зачем же вы ее покинули? — спросил Фили.  
— A зачем вы покинули Эребор? — вопросом на вопрос ответил фейри.  
— Из-за дракона.  
— Ну вот и у нас когда-то был свой дракон.

Фили больше ни о чем не стал спрашивать и некоторое время они с фейри просто молчали, a потом Мак ад Дир коснулся его плеча и негромко сказал:

— Я нарушил уже все запреты моего племени, так что нарушу еще один.

Фили удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не успел спросить.

— Тебя ждут тяжелые времена, — сказал фейри.  
— Я не боюсь смерти, — тут же отозвался Фили, хотя внутри что-то неприятно сжалось.  
— Я говорю не о смерти, — печально улыбнулся фейри. — Я о том, что ты ценишь больше всего.

Фили, хмурясь, задумался, но так и не понял, о чем он.

— Со мной мой брат, — сказал он наконец. — И родичи. И если ты не о смерти, то тогда я ничего не боюсь. A тяжелые времена ждут нас всех, не только меня.  
— Тут ты прав, — согласился фейри и больше ничего к своим словам не прибавил.

Вместо этого он принялся рассказывать, как однажды его племя устроило охоту на кабана и все силы Фили ушли на то, чтобы не смеяться слишком громко. Улыбаясь, он слушал, как смелые охотники-фейри пытались пробить шкуру кабана тростниковыми копьями, a тот только мотал головой, не понимая, что за комары его кусают и, в конце концов, убежал. Фили смеялся так, что забыл о всех предостережениях Мак ад Дира. Не вспомнил и потом. Да и не до них было в суматохе, которая накрыла отряд на следующий день — Бомбур, упавший в реку, пауки… эльфы.

Лишь оказавшись в подземельях Трандуила, Фили вспомнил о фейри, попытался было припомнить, когда и куда тот исчез, и не смог. Вроде бы, он пропал, когда на них напали пауки, но точно Фили бы не поручился, да это было и не так важно. Ушел и ушел. Намного больнее было то, что, кажется, уходил Кили. Фили мог бы осознать это еще в лесу, увидев, как Кили смотрит на эльфийскую стражницу, но был слишком занят, сохраняя перед эльфами лицо. Зато теперь вспомнил все, что говорил ему фейри.

«Моя сестра дала твоему брату камень, который поможет ему определить свою настоящую любовь», — с тоской вспоминал он, отодвигался в самый угол своей камеры и затыкал уши, чтобы не слышать, как Кили милуется с эльфийкой.

Он старательно прогонял чувства, пытался самому себе сказать, что привыкнуть к разрыву во второй раз должно быть куда проще, но сам себя не слышал. Было больно, хотелось выть. Кили смеялся. Смотрел на рыжую с восторгом, даже показал ей тот самый камень, который упорно — ну хоть тут мозги не отказали, — называл подарком матери. Эльфийка верила, a Фили невольно улыбался, представляя, что было бы, услышь это их прагматичная мама. Она дала им в дорогу оружие, денег и пони, и все сокрушалась, что не успела отковать броню. Давать сыну камень? Ну только если вместе с пращей. На что он еще годится?

Мысли немного отвлекали, как и ножи, которые после обыска снова у него оказались. Не обманул фейри, и Фили старательно натирал их до блеска, не забывая про осторожность. Попадется — и придется что-то объяснять, а выдавать тех, кто много лет незаметно живет под носом у эльфов, было неправильно. Хотя, может быть, они уже и ушли, как знать?

Почему-то от этой мысли Фили делалось совсем тошно. Не то чтобы он успел привыкнуть к фейри, но в том круге одиночества, в котором он вдруг оказался, любое общение стало желанным. Даже простое слово или шутка были бы кстати. Только бы не думать, только бы не слышать, как Кили восторженно и восхищенно разговаривает с эльфийкой, совершенно позабыв о нем.

Фили не ревновал, нет! Он задыхался от боли, никаких сил на ревность уже не было — удержать бы спокойное лицо. Кили забыл о нем. Не передал ни словечка, ни весточки. Словно и не ласкался сам еще недавно, словно не радовался тому, что они вместе. Все закончилось, Кили нашел свою любовь. Фили окончательно понял это, услышав, как брат рассказывает рыжей про Огненную Луну. A ведь они тогда смотрели на нее вместе! Фили тяжело сглатывал, ежился и еще ниже склонялся над своими ножами. Радовался, что в камеры их по одному рассовали, a то не миновать бы сейчас сочувственных взглядов. И вот как выдерживать их — Фили не представлял.

«Ничего, научусь», — горько вздыхал он, ворочаясь на жесткой лежанке, изо всех сил стараясь не слушать. Не соврал, ох, не соврал Мак ад Дир про тяжелые времена.

— Фили. Фили, вставай!

Негромкий голос выдернул Фили из дремы, заставил дернуться и вскочить. Он только глазами захлопал, увидев, как отворяется решетка, решил было, что это фейри, но тут же узнал Бильбо. Никчемный взломщик, которого, если бы не обещание Гэндальфу, дядя давно столкнул бы куда-нибудь в овраг и забыл там. Вон оно как.

— Быстрее, Фили, — бросил ему Торин, и Фили, сбросив сонную одурь, поспешил следом.

Краткое объятие Кили заставило его сердце забиться сильнее, но Фили тут же одернул себя — не время, кивнул брату, первым начал спускаться по лестнице.

Позже, уже оказавшись в относительной безопасности, он старательно гнал от себя все воспоминания о реке. Страх, ненависть к эльфам и оркам, сыплющиеся со всех сторон стрелы, камни, пороги, натыкаясь на которые хлипкая бочка начинала зловеще трещать. Он просто не понимал, как им удалось выбраться, помнил лишь радость от того, что Мак ад Дир не подвел, не обманул, ножи не кончаются. Хотя даже и они не помогли уберечь Кили от орочьей стрелы. Нож Фили воткнулся в горло орку одновременно со стрелой рыжей эльфийки и, уносясь следом за братом по ревущей реке, Фили ощущал почти удовлетворение.   
  
Ощущал до того самого момента, когда, поддерживая Кили, помогал ему выбраться на берег. Тяжелая оплеуха, обрушившаяся на затылок Фили, заставила его упасть на колени и вся речная вода, которой он успел нахлебаться, рванулась наружу.   
  
— Чтобы даже приближаться к нему не смел, — расслышал Фили сквозь звон в ушах, с трудом поднял голову и наткнулся на полный злости и отвращения взгляд Торина.   
  
«Видать, середину реки миновали», — равнодушно подумал Фили.   
  
Наверное, надо было промолчать, но ему было так худо, а тяжкое молчание товарищей и брата так давило, что он не удержался.   
  
— Сам тоже к Двалину не подойдешь?   
  
Торин мгновенно побледнел, отшатнулся, бросил взгляд назад, наверное, на Двалина, и вообще так растерялся, что Фили бы пожалел его, если бы не был так зол. Впрочем, он тут же постарался затолкать злость поглубже, не до нее сейчас было. За собой Фили не чувствовал за собой вины и раскаиваться не собирался. Да все и закончилось, ведь так? У Кили теперь эльфийка, его истинная любовь. И помня об этом, и только об этом, Фили с трудом поднялся на ноги и сказал:   
  
— Это колдовство было, дядя, как ты не понимаешь? Злая магия проклятого леса сделала из нас безумцев, заставив пожелать друг друга. Ты же нас вырастил. Ты правда веришь, что мы с Кили могли… — он сглотнул комок в горле. — Будь это так, все стало бы ясно уже очень давно.   
— Да, вы не хитрецы, — подумав, хмуро признал Торин.   
— Это колдовство, — твердо повторил Фили. — Иначе Кили бы эльфийку не…   
  
Закончить он так и не смог, a гномы вокруг начали переговариваться, послышался смех, кто-то похлопал Кили по плечу. Фили старательно улыбался, хотя больше всего сейчас мечтал свернуться клубком где-нибудь в укромном месте и хоть немного прийти в себя. Он почему-то ждал, что Кили вступится за него, что-то скажет, попытается защитить его от дяди. Он хотел этого и боялся, что брат сболтнет что-то, и тогда всем станет ясно, что дело не в магии, что все тянется уже много лет.   
  
Но Кили молчал, a Торин смотрел так пристально, что выдерживать его взгляд становилось все сложнее. Фили заставил себя выпрямиться, твердо посмотреть в ответ, a потом, каждый миг ожидая нового окрика или удара, подошел к Кили и принялся осматривать его рану. Взгляд Торина жег ему спину, и Фили был почти рад появлению Барда.   
  
Дорога до Озерного города в памяти почти не отложилась. Фили помнил лица, лед, пропахшую рыбой лодку и снова бочки, но все это слепилось в один большой комок, из которого трудно было вычленить что-то конкретное, так сильно он устал. Он помнил, что старательно открывал рот и бормотал что-то, успокаивая серого от боли брата, говорил еще что-то о колдовстве, магии леса, ловил на себе угрюмые взгляды Торина и совсем не смотрел Кили в глаза. Тот, впрочем, тоже.   
  
— Ты не должен так стараться, мальчик, — вздыхая, сказал как-то вечером Балин. — Торин верит тебе.   
  
Фили лишь горько усмехнулся.   
  
— Верит, — повторил Балин и бросил короткий взгляд на стоящего на носу лодки Торина. Спина у того была такой прямой, что, казалось, вот-вот сломается. — Он просто еще…   
— Что, не до конца поверил? — перебил Фили.   
— Не до конца смирился, — поправил его Балин. — С тем, что было.   
— A с этим можно смириться до конца? — устало усмехнулся Фили, когда Балин отошел к Двалину. — Это вряд ли.   
  
Впрочем, он сам смирился бы с чем угодно, если бы только Кили стал чувствовать себя хоть немного лучше. Брат молчал, но Фили все и так видел. Его самого качало от усталости, но с Кили происходило что-то другое.   
  
«Наверное, из-за эльфийки переживает», — тоскливо думал Фили, меняя повязки на бедре брата. — «Не из-за раны же. Мы, гномы, крепкие».   
  
Хотя, рана тоже выглядела не очень и явно доставляла Кили много неудобств.   
  
«Это все от сырости», — утешал себя Фили, но страх все сильнее сжимал его сердце, когда он, раз за разом, полоскал мокрые от гноя и крови повязки.   
  
Кили с каждым днем бледнел все сильнее, почти ничего не ел, лишь пил воду и все улыбался — мягко, устало, так, как никогда не улыбался раньше. И у Фили замирало сердце. Многое бы он отдал, чтобы вылечить брата, даже…   
  
— Ох, молчал бы ты!   
  
Тонкий голос строго прервал его мысли. Фили вздрогнул, выронил повязку, которую полоскал и, вскинувшись, увидел перед собой фейри.   
  
— Ты?   
— Не слышу в голосе радости, — хмыкнул тот, спустился ниже и вгляделся в лицо Фили. — Хотя да, причины есть. Братец-то твой умирает.   
  
Фили очень повезло, что он сидел.   
  
— Стрела отравлена, — продолжал Мак ад Дир. — Вынули вы ее поздно, да это и все равно. Если ему не помочь, помрет к утру четвертого дня, — он оглянулся на дом. — Ну, может, пятого.   
— A ты можешь помочь? — с надеждой спросил Фили.   
— Увы, — развел руками фейри.   
  
Фили прикрыл глаза. Надо было спросить — кто может помочь, как помочь, куда бежать и где искать лекарство, но язык не поворачивался.   
  
— Я думал, вы все ушли, — сказал он вместо этого.   
— Ты что? — удивился фейри. — A пари?   
— Да, пари, — проговорил Фили и вдруг вскочил. — Твоя сестра! Может быть…   
— Нет, — не дал ему закончить фейри. — Вмешиваться нельзя.   
  
Фили глухо застонал, уткнулся лицом в руки и неожиданно ощутил легкое прикосновение к волосам.   
  
— Ему помогут, — тихо сказал фейри, усмехнулся, и покачал головой. — Я с тобой все правила нарушаю! Но ему помогут, утешься. Вот только будешь ли ты рад тому, кто это сделает.   
— Да я Морготу порадуюсь, если это поможет Кили! — воскликнул Фили.   
  
Фейри же лишь покачал головой.   
  
— Запомни свои слова. Они тебе очень пригодятся и совсем скоро.   
— Главное, Кили будет жить, — вспоминая мечущегося в лихорадке брата, твердо сказал Фили. — Остальное неважно.   
  
Наклонившись, он подобрал корзинку, которую ему выделила Сигрид под повязки, и медленно принялся подниматься к дому. Фейри миг смотрел на него, a потом задал вопрос, которого Фили совсем не ожидал:   
  
— Скажи-ка, гном, a зачем ты вообще пошел сюда? Ну, в поход этот, — пояснил он, когда Фили удивленно взглянул на него. — Только не говори, что за золотом — не вижу я в тебе корысти. И не за славой — менее тщеславного гнома тут у вас не найти. И не спорь. Даже твой братец думал о славе больше, чем ты. Кстати, и не за братом ты пошел. Хоть и любишь его безмерно, но вижу, отпустил бы одного. Так почему же ты здесь?   
  
Фили только вздохнул, поправил на Кили одеяло, прислушался к его трудному дыханию, а потом снова встал, мотнул головой в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Оина, мол, «все по-старому, отдыхай», делая вид, что просто разминает ноги, подошел к окну.   
  
Повезло или нет, но окно выходило прямо на Одинокую гору. Да, ее немного закрывали соседние дома, но верхушка, покрытая льдом и снегом, все равно нависала над городом, над домом, заглядывала Фили прямо в душу.   
  
— Ты прав, — сказал он, облокачиваясь о подоконник и вдыхая влажный воздух. — Я не хотел идти. Да и Кили-то не очень, несмотря на все его желание славы. Когда Торин прислал гонца, мы были дома, в Синих Горах, — Фили слегка улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Я как раз собирался спуститься в шахту, проверить, так ли хороша новая рубиновая жила. Кили был на охоте. Мама пекла мясной пирог. Эх, знал бы ты, какой он у нее получается вкусный! Думаю, даже здешним хозяйкам было бы чему поучиться.   
— Ты не хотел идти, — тихонько напомнил фейри.   
— Мне нравилась моя жизнь, — отозвался Фили, глядя в окно. — Шахты, ювелирные мастерские — a я хороший мастер, все говорят — пирушки с друзьями. Я был доволен своей жизнью и не то чтобы не мечтал о большем, но вот это, — он кивнул в сторону Горы, — это не мое, понимаешь? Торин всегда говорил, что я наследник, что придет время и мы все вернем и отвоюем, но я… Мне всегда хватало Синих Гор. Я, — мы с Кили, — мы ведь ничего этого не помним, не знаем, не видели. Наследие погибших, пропавших предков, — Фили почти всхлипнул. — Но почему мы должны жить этим наследием? Почему то, что создали мы — хуже? Потому что не Эребор? Потому что не так богаты? Да, Залы Торина меньше, но какая там мозаика, какая резьба по камню! — Фили в восторге прикрыл глаза. — Я не успел доделать совсем немного в панно про Азанулбизар. Как раз там, где Торин отрубает руку Азогу Осквернителю.   
  
Фили замолчал, глубоко дыша, успокаиваясь, обернулся, проверить, не потревожил ли кого в запале, но в комнате было тихо.   
  
— Нас не услышат, если я того не захочу, — сказал фейри.   
— Я хотел жить в своем доме, — негромко продолжил Фили. — Это Торин жил и живет Эребором. Но мой дом не здесь.   
— И все же ты пошел, — шепнул Мак ад Дир. — Почему?   
— Потому, что иначе не мог, — ответил Фили. — Потому, что мы — семья. Потому что Торина без поддержки оставили все и если бы так поступили еще и мы… — Фили покачал головой. — Мы ведь все в отряде, так или иначе, родичи. Мы должны держаться друг друга и помогать.   
— Верный, — в наступившем молчании протянул фейри. — A то, что ваш дядюшка вот так вас бросил, это похоже на настоящие родственные отношения? A если завтра налетит дракон и сожжет вас? Торин вспомнит, что у него были такие глупые, но такие достойные наследники?   
— Торин не бросил нас, — тихо возразил Фили. — Кили ранен, a я не могу его оставить.   
— Конечно, — согласился фейри и фыркнул, a Фили против воли вспомнил жесткое, непреклонное лицо Торина.   
  
«Ты должен идти со мной», — снова услышал он приказ. — «Ты обязан войти в Гору со мной. Ты мне там пригодишься».   
  
Фили прикусил губу, заново переживая то, что случилось два дня назад.   
  
«Я не могу оставить Кили», — снова и снова твердил он и с каждым разом Торин мрачнел все сильнее. Фили почти ждал, что дядя вот-вот начнет вспоминать о том, что происходило между ними с Кили, и готовился отбиваться от обвинений в том, что он хочет воспользоваться состоянием брата, но, к счастью, этого не произошло. Хотя, еще одну оплеуху он схлопотал.   
  
«За упрямство», — зло объяснил Торин, устав его уговаривать.   
  
Фили, сидя на полу, тряс головой, пытаясь прогнать звон из ушей, тер щеку, на которой спустя день все-таки налился кровоподтек от перстня Торина, но все же успел заметить, что к дяде, желая его успокоить, протянул руку Двалин, но тут же уронил ее, наткнувшись на бешеный взгляд синих глаз.   
  
A потом они ушли. Фили проснулся утром, увидел пустую комнату, в которой остались лишь он, Кили и Оин, и еле сдержал слезы. И правильно сделал, потому что некоторое время спустя ему пришлось успокаивать Кили, который, кажется, так и не смог до конца поверить в то, что их вот так просто бросили.   
  
— Мы бы задерживали остальных, — устало сказал Фили.   
  
Фейри в ответ промолчал.   
  
— A что, если твой брат выздоровеет? — спросил он чуть позже.   
  
Фили сменил Кили повязку, Оин напоил раненого каким-то отваром, от которого тот снова уснул, и в комнате стало почти тихо.   
  
— Что вы станете делать?   
— Выясним, живы ли остальные, — без промедления ответил Фили.   
— Вот глупец! — от возмущения Мак ад Дир взмыл под потолок и звук его крыльев стал пронзительным, почти нестерпимым. — Это же ваш шанс спастись! Вернуться домой!   
— Стать трусами и предателями? — спросил Фили.   
— Вас бросили, — напомнил фейри.   
— Но это не значит, что бросим мы.   
  
Фили был тверд. Золота Эребора он не желал никогда, но оставлять друзей в беде не собирался. Если бы только Кили встал на ноги! Они бы уже были на полпути к Горе. Но Кили который уже день сгорал от лихорадки и лучше ему не становилось.   
  
Фили проглотил горькие слезы, кивнул Оину и сел рядом с братом. Ну почему, почему он ничем не может ему помочь? Ведь хуже нет, чем просто сидеть, держа в руках его слабую руку, слушать прерывистое дыхание, молясь Махалу, чтобы Кили хватило сил еще на один вздох. И никто, никто не может помочь!   
  
— Я попытаюсь.   
  
Фили, как во сне, повернулся на негромкий голос и увидел перед собой рыжую эльфийку, имени которой, как ни напрягался, так и не смог вспомнить.   
  
Только теперь Фили понял, о чем говорил Мак ад Дир и, разминая в миске целему, немного пожалел, что фейри нет рядом. Он сказал бы ему, что не чувствует ни ревности, ни боли и даже благодарности не чувствует. Внутри было совершенно пусто и эта пустота расширилась еще сильнее, когда Фили услышал, как Кили бормочет что-то о любви.   
  
Целема пахла терпко и свежо, к ее аромату примешивался запах ромашки и меда. Фили вдохнул полной грудью и неожиданно для себя расплакался — до всхлипов, до капающих в миску с листьями слез. Так горько он не плакал с детства, и даже не заметил, как Оин отобрал у него посудину, передал эльфийке, a сам обнял его. Фили рыдал, почти выл, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, в старую, пахнущую рыбой куртку, и ничего вокруг не видел.   
  
«Цвет волос он мне до смерти тот же самый пообещал», — подумал Фили, когда слезы немного иссякли. — «Лучше бы забрал умение любить».   
  
Всю ночь они спали спокойно — Кили, рана которого стала затягиваться на глазах, и Фили, у которого от слез на душе стало немного легче. A наутро их разбудили крики и треск пламени: на Озерный город напал дракон.

Как они выбирались, Фили почти не запомнил. В сознании отпечаталось лишь, как полыхал город, как рушились дома, как пытались спасаться люди, как кричали, не в силах выбраться из огненных ловушек, в которые превратились их жилища. Кому-то повезло. Им повезло, они выжили. A больше Фили ничего не хотел знать.

— Вот уж не думал, что окажусь так слаб, — сказал сам себе гораздо позже, раскуривая трубку на стене Эребора. — Отец был бы мной недоволен.

Их тихий, скромный отец, старше Торина на полвека, был недоволен уже тем, что оба сына идут в поход, молчал, видя, как сияют глаза жены и детей, но Фили знал, что окажись отец здесь и сейчас, он смотрел бы на старшего сына с укоризной. Нельзя молчать и ничего не делать, когда родич сходит с ума. Но Фили, понимая даже, что укор вполне заслужен, вмешиваться не хотел. Не было у него ни сил, ни желания, словно огонь, поддерживавший его весь путь, помогавший держаться, погас. Даже едва поднявшийся на ноги, изнуренный раной Кили выглядел живее. Видать, много сил в него эльфийка влила.

Фили видел, как они разговаривали на берегу, как Кили улыбался ей, но ни о чем не стал спрашивать. Ну какой в этом смысл, если все и так ясно? Торин, правда, недоволен будет, если в себя придет, ну да Эребору с Эрин Гален неплохо бы теперь хорошие отношения иметь. A что подходит лучше, чем свадьба?

— Ничего, ты прав. Но вам еще великую битву пережить надо, прежде чем о свадьбах думать.  
— Дракона пережили и это переживем, — рассеянно ответил Фили и вскинулся. — Ты?

Фейри затрепетал тонкими крылышками, закивал, улыбаясь. Фили очень захотелось улыбнуться в ответ, но не стал этого делать.

— Я думал, ты больше не появишься, — сказал он, снова садясь.  
— Ну как это, — обиделся фейри. — Должен же я проверить, как тут мои дары, — на боку Фили вдруг возникли ножны с длинным ножом, a засаленные волосы засияли мягче.  
— A я думал, пари, — все же улыбнулся Фили, проверяя ногтем остроту нового ножа.  
— И это тоже, — не стал отказываться фейри.  
— Скажи хоть, на что спорили, — попросил Фили.

Фейри помолчал, глядя куда-то за стену, a потом, точно что-то решив для себя, пожал плечами:

— О том, кто первым войдет во Врата следом за нашим отцом.

Фили мгновение смотрел на него, a потом расхохотался. Он смеялся до слез, утирал глаза, смотрел на фейри и снова начинал фыркать от смеха, не в силах сдержаться.

— Вы спорили на то, истинна наша любовь или нет и цена — просто очередь в воротах?  
— Во Вратах, — поправил его Мак ад Дир. — И, поверь, было бы это неважно, мы бы не спорили.  
— Да уж понимаю, — всхлипывая и вытирая щеки, кивнул Фили. — Ну что ж, кажется, твоя сестра выиграла, не такая уж наша любовь и настоящая оказалась.

Он думал, что почувствует грусть или тоску, или хоть что-то еще, что точно должен был бы, но внутри было пусто и совершенно спокойно, не шевельнулось ничего, точно он был костром, который торопливо залили водой, спеша в дорогу.

— Выше нос, друг, — проговорил фейри, слегка дернув его за заушную косу. — Ты еще встретишь свою любовь.  
— Ты сказал, что сначала надо пережить битву, — напомнил ему Фили.  
— Битву? — нахмурился фейри и тут же закивал. — Да, Битву.  
— И когда она будет?  
— О, совсем скоро. Правда, я точно не знаю.  
— Ну как всегда.

Фили сунул нож обратно в ножны, сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза.

— Эй, ты что это? — обиженно спросил Мак ад Дир.  
— Спать собираюсь, не видно что ли, — проговорил Фили, не открывая глаз.  
— Ты же на страже! Что за безалаберность!  
— Да кто сюда заберется? На такую-то высоту, — удивился Фили, но все же открыл глаза.

Фейри бросил взгляд куда-то в сторону.

— Забраться, может, и не заберется, но вот выбраться может вполне.  
— Отсюда? — хмыкнул Фили. — Вниз? Ерунда. Никому из нашего отряда там делать нечего.  
— Ладно, тебе решать, — тут же отступился фейри, чуть помялся, что было удивительно, a потом все же спросил:  
— Ты не пробовал с ним поговорить?

Фили не нужно было объяснять, о ком речь. Отвечать не хотелось. Хотелось сказать какую-нибудь колкость, чтобы от него отстали и больше не лезли с ненужными вопросами. Вот только… С кем еще он мог поговорить? С теми, кто поверил в то, что это лишь колдовство? Никто не должен знать, что это не так. A Кили…

— Он не хочет говорить, — тихо сказал Фили. — Я попытался, но он сидел, гладил тот камень, что ему дала твоя сестра и улыбался, — Фили сглотнул комок, вставший в горле. — Он так мне никогда не улыбался.  
— Он верит, что у них с эльфийкой может быть будущее?  
— Ты мне сердце решил вырвать своими словами?  
— Да нет, — смутился фейри и тут же хитро улыбнулся. — Просто подумал, что этой паре лучшим подарком на свадьбу была бы скамеечка.  
— Что?

Фили в первый миг нахмурился, обижаясь за брата, но тут же не выдержал и расхохотался так, что снизу отозвалась какая-то бродячая собака. Утирая глаза и все еще всхлипывая от смеха, Фили взглянул на фейри:

— Насмешил. Слушай, a что за Врата-то на которые вы спорили?  
— Ну, мы же уходим, — ответил фейри. — Я же говорил.  
— Да, — помолчав, подтвердил Фили. — Говорил.

Подняв голову к небу, где уже начинался рассвет, он скупо чему-то улыбнулся.

— A может, повременишь? Ну, с завершением пари. До конца битвы хотя бы. Ты же сам сказал, что она будет совсем скоро.  
— Просишь об еще одном шансе?

Новый голос Фили был совсем незнаком и он, опустив голову, с удивлением принялся разглядывать еще одну фейри, вдруг появившуюся перед ним. Волосы ее, лишь слегка собранные в косу, спускались до пояса, a на полупрозрачной, тонкой коже четко виднелась россыпь веснушек. Она хмурилась и смотрела на Фили недовольно. Но тот не обратил на ее недовольство никакого внимания.

— Я сам не знаю, чего прошу, — спокойно сказал он.  
— Миам не любит крови, — покачал головой Мак ад Дир.  
— Миам сама решит, — тут же перебила его сестра, глядя Фили прямо в глаза. — Пусть будет так.  
— Миам!  
— Что? — она рывком повернулась к брату и затрепетавшие крылышки обдали лицо Фили морозным воздухом. Странно, ведь от ее брата не пахло ничем. — Только не говори, что не хочешь поиграть еще. Но времени у тебя — до конца битвы, — она снова повернулась к Фили.  
— Или до твоего конца, — добавил ее брат.  
— Или так, — согласился Фили и вдруг улыбнулся. — Но я надеюсь, твои ножи мне помогут.

Мак ад Дир весело рассмеялся и вместе с сестрой растаял в воздухе.

Странно, но почему-то Фили неожиданно полегчало. На сердце больше не ощущалась гнетущая тяжесть, мысли не крутились вокруг Кили. Впервые за последние несколько дней он, наконец-то, смог задуматься о будущем. То есть, смог бы, потому что наступил рассвет, пришел Двалин и отправил его отсыпаться. Фили хлопнул Двалина по плечу, чуть улыбнулся в ответ на уже привычно хмурый взгляд, хотел было сказать, что все обязательно наладится, но не рискнул.

— Сейчас бы хороший кусок прожаренного мяса.

Эти слова были первым, что услышал Фили, проснувшись. Бедняга Бомбур так оголодал, что мысли о еде, которые еще в Лихолесье ему удавалось почти удачно скрывать, ничем более не сдерживаемые, стали вырываться наружу. Он говорил о мясе, жареной картошке и жирной коричневой подливке, которую так здорово подбирать корочкой пирога, о рыбе, только-только вынутой из бульона и отваливающейся от костей, тающей во рту. О крепких, красных яблоках, которые так здорово есть прямо с дерева, и о молоке, о целых реках молока и мягкой теплой булке. Остальные гномы, выслушивая его бесконечные рассказы под аккомпанемент бурчащих желудков, только ругались, но заткнуть Бомбура оказалось невозможно. Даже Торин, наслушавшись похвалы похлебке, не выдержал и, вынырнув из своего безумия, вполне вменяемо приказал Бомбуру замолчать. Но сейчас Торина не было рядом, и влюбленный в еду гном мог бормотать и вздыхать сколько захочет.

Фили заулыбался, от души потянулся и, поймав взгляд Кили, спокойно ему подмигнул. Хорошее настроение, с которым он ложился спать, никуда не делось, на сердце было легко, в голове до звона пусто. Может быть, любовь, наконец-то, ушла? Или свернулась, как змея, в самом дальнем уголке сердца? Фили не хотел думать об этом. Уж точно не прямо сейчас.

— Ты сегодня улыбаешься, — услышал он голос Кили за спиной, прислушался к себе и мог лишь порадоваться — внутри ничего не дрогнуло. Почти. Фили спокойно откусил от сухой корки, которая досталась ему на завтрак и пожал плечами:

— Сон хороший приснился.  
— Мне тоже, — Кили присел рядом и мечтательно улыбнулся.- Представляешь…  
— Замолчи, — жуя, приказал ему Фили.  
— Что?  
— Я больше не желаю ничего слышать о тебе и твоей эльфийке. Ты уже и свадьбу сыграл, и вашим детям имена выбрал, я понимаю. Но слушать об этом я не хочу.

— Ревнуешь? — хмыкнул Кили, морщась.

Фили спокойно взглянул на него и покачал головой:

— Ты можешь думать так, — сказал он. — A может, ты мне просто надоел.  
— Ах вот как? — вспыхнул Кили. — То есть, пока я подставлялся, пока разрешал себя трахать, ты был всем доволен, но стоило мне лишь найти свою любовь, так ты и смотреть на меня не хочешь больше?

Фили дожевал корку, облизал пальцы, мечтая о добавке, и лишь потом повернулся к брату.

— Если это любовь, то я счастлив за тебя.  
— Если? — зло прищурился Кили. — Фейри не зря дала мне тот камень. Если бы моей истинной любовью был ты, это бы уже стало ясно!

«A может быть, ты просто разобраться не сумел?» — хотел сказать ему Фили, но не стал. Пусть все будет так, как есть. Сам он не чувствует уже ничего, так стоит ли отбирать чувства у Кили? Поэтому Фили, преодолев сопротивление брата, привлек того к себе и крепко обнял.

— Ты любишь ее? — тихо спросил он, почувствовал кивок и закончил. — Тогда я счастлив.

И он верил, что не кривит душой.

Следующие несколько дней какая-то спокойная уверенность наполняла его душу, занимая место, где еще недавно полыхала любовь, придавала ему сил двигаться. Дышать, действовать. Фили словно впервые за долгие дни прозрел, огляделся вокруг, отбросил все, кроме того, что было по-настоящему важно. Он знал, что не сумеет ни на что повлиять, но попробовал поговорить с Торином, схлопотав от него очередную затрещину. Он разбирал груды золота, отправив остальных спать под свою ответственность, потому что друзья уже с ног валились. Он слал воронов к Даину и матери, и больше ни на миг не опускал рук.

Упрекнуть ему себя было не в чем. Ну, может, только в удивительном облегчении, которое охватило его, когда он увидел, что Даин все же пришел на помощь. Фили радостно вопил вместе со всеми, a самому хотелось опереться на стену, закрыть глаза и выдохнуть. Все кончилось! Скоро Торин получит свой Аркенстон, предатели будут наказаны и можно будет вернуться домой. Домой! Хотя, наверное, не сразу. Мак ад Дир что-то говорил про битву.

За последние три дня ни фейри, ни его сестра не появились (Фили даже у Кили спросил), но хорошо это или плохо он не знал. Впрочем, он сразу же позабыл о них, услышав рога орков. Кажется, отдыхать не придется. Яростная жажда схватки тут же вскипела в его сердце, он бросился вниз, не слушая окриков Торина, лишь краем глаза успев заметить, что за ним следует Кили. Остальные тоже, потому что путь наружу они, все вместе, расчистили себе за считанные мгновения.

Фили во все горло расхохотался, когда в лицо ударил свежий ветер, глубоко вдохнул и тут же пригнулся, уклоняясь от свистнувшей над головой стрелы. На миг мелькнула мысль вернуться под прикрытие стен, но тут же исчезла. Ну уж нет! Обратно в этот застывший каменный склеп его больше не загонят.

Фили уже давненько не сражался, даже просто не тренировался, но тело все вспомнило само. Он пригибался, отскакивал в сторону, крутился волчком, и орки падали один за другим, пронзенные его мечом. Фили был счастлив. Впервые за долгое время его тело и разум работали слаженно, он улыбался, и от его улыбки некоторым слабодушным противникам становилось страшно.

Фили шел сквозь ряды орков, ни на что не обращая внимания, не слыша ничего вокруг. Ликование битвы переполняло, подчиняло себе. Да он иного и не хотел, и потому не сразу заметил, как сильно устали руки, как болит плечо, как трудно стало переставлять ноги. Попробовал было оглядеться, но увидел вокруг лишь мерзкие орочьи рожи — он слишком сильно оторвался от своих.

Страха не было. Фили только оскалился, удобнее перехватил рукоять меча и бросился в бой. Орки было отшатнулись, но задние подперли передних, подтолкнули вперед, и вот уже Фили оказался прижат спиной к какой-то скале. Огромный, косоглазый орк, хрипло что-то взревев, одним прыжком оказался перед ним, занес меч и ударил. Фили отбил, но неудачно, — клинок его треснул и раскололся ровно посередине. Фили отбросил бесполезный обломок. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, никогда ему так сильно не хватало второго клинка.

«Ножи», — промелькнула в голове спасительная мысль, и в следующий миг орк свалился мертвым у его ног, получив нож прямо в глаз. Остальные орки, заворчав, снова откатились назад. Фили, используя краткую передышку, попробовал отыскать взглядом хоть кого-то из своих. Ему показалось, что он увидел перепутанные космы Кили, лысину Двалина, но передышка уже закончилась, орки снова наседали, и Фили, отбиваясь, решил не тешить себя напрасной надеждой. Скорее всего, вот тут, у этого камня, рухнувшего с вершины Горы много лет назад, он и найдет свой конец. Наверное, так правильно — обломок одного великого рода у обломка другого, еще более древнего. И, как эта скала никогда бы не вернулась к Горе, так и он, Фили, вряд ли возвратится к семье. По крайней мере, той ее части, что останется здесь — к Торину и Кили. Рядом с ними для Фили места нет, даже если ему случится выжить.

«A скоро, кажется, и вообще нигде не будет».

Мак ад Дир не подвел, ножи и правда не заканчивались. Он метал их один за другим, и всякий находил свою жертву. Вот только чем дальше, тем сильнее подводило тело. Руки сводило судорогой, чтобы поднять их для очередного броска ему приходилось стискивать зубы. Ноги дрожали и подкашивались, он едва не падал, a потом ощутил дикую боль в бедре. Улучив момент, опустил глаза, увидел торчащую в ноге стрелу. Пришлось еще сильнее опереться спиной о скалу, и Фили едва не завопил от боли, прошившей его с головы до пят. Он не помнил удара, наверное, получил его, когда пробивался сюда, не заметил в горячке, a теперь рана дала о себе знать, потревоженная неловким движением а то, что медленно стекало по спине Фили, совершенно точно не было потом.

Ножи фейри не кончались, но Фили понимал все четче, что еще несколько мгновений — и все будет кончено. Бросая очередной нож в очередного орка, чьи морды плыли перед ним, как в тумане, на миг прикрыл глаза, жалея, что никогда не увидит мать, Кили, отца. Но они будут им гордиться.

В следующий миг небо и земля поменялись местами. Фили упал и, прежде чем успел осознать это, на него сверху навалились орки. На усталое, измученное тело посыпался град ударов, хрустнули ребра, заставив Фили задергаться, закричать. В бок, пробивая слабую кожаную защиту, воткнулся нож, и сознание, наконец, оставило Фили.

— Ну, вообще-то, ты еще не умер.

Фили с усилием разлепил мокрые от слез и крови ресницы и увидел перед собой фейри, хотел было поблагодарить его за ножи, но сил не было открыть рот. Мак ад Дир смотрел на него грустно, без привычной улыбки. Но самым странным было то, что Фили не чувствовал боли. Огромную усталость — да, но не боль. Хотя это ощущение, после того, что с ним сделали орки, должно было бы быть самым сильным. Немного подумав, Фили осторожно сел и огляделся. Вокруг не было ни единого орка, только трупы.

— Что это? — спросил он хрипло.  
— Мы уходим, — сказал фейри так, словно это объясняло все.  
— Где все? Где Кили? — продолжал спрашивать Фили, не обращая внимания на его слова.  
— Они живы,- помолчав, все же ответил фейри. — Я не могу показать тебе их, но прошу, поверь, все твои друзья живы.  
— A я? — Фили начал понимать.  
— A ты…

Фейри прикусил губу, грустно глядя на него.

— Ясно.

Фили прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как трудно вдруг стало дышать. Хотя да, ему же сломали ребра.

— И когда я попаду в Чертоги? — тихо спросил он.  
— Чертоги, — как-то непонятно и, кажется, чуть смущенно, повторил за ним Мак ад Дир. — В общем, тут такое дело. Я хотел тебя спросить, a нужны ли они тебе?  
— Чертоги? — спросил Фили.  
— Чертоги, — кивнул фейри.

Фили задумался, ничего не понимая.

— Так принято, что гномы после смерти попадают в Чертоги, — сказал он, — a там, если Махалу будет угодно, могут снова возродиться.  
— Да-да, — нетерпеливо закивал фейри, — но что если мы пропустим часть со смертью и Чертогами и сразу перейдем к возрождению?  
— Ты можешь…

Сердце Фили вдруг заколотилось так сильно, что он не смог закончить. Фейри все понял и так, и грустно улыбнулся ему:

— Не могу, друг мой. Того, что ты хочешь, я тебе дать не могу, к своим ты не вернешься. Но я могу дать тебе новую жизнь, в том мире, куда мы уходим. Я просил отца и он дал согласие. Это совершенно новый мир, Фили. И я буду рад, если ты войдешь в него со мной.

Он замолчал, пристально глядя на Фили.

— Или в Чертоги? — медленно спросил тот.  
— Да, — кивнул фейри. — Так что скажешь?

Фили взглянул ему за спину, где в темноте, которая еще мгновение назад казалась непроницаемой, вдруг начал разгораться свет. Было больно. Он пытался думать о Кили, об их любви, но в голову лезло лишь счастливое лицо брата и его признание Тауриэль. Он пытался вспомнить улыбку Торина, а увидел только жадный блеск золота в его глазах. Хотел ощутить объятия матери, но вспомнил, что давно вырос, что ласка теперь достается младшим. Только отец… Фили смог вспомнить, как он тепло смотрит, как крепко его объятие, a потом все смыли ряды книг.

— Я не оставляю за собой ничего, — сказал Фили.

Мак ад Дир, неожиданно ставший одного роста с ним, крепко сжал его плечо, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза:

— Напротив, друг, ты оставляешь многое. Не выбирай от отчаяния.

И на Фили вдруг вихрем обрушились улыбки, объятия, смех, слезы, обиды, крепкие, сладкие поцелуи, стоны, стук молотов, жар кузен и мерцающий, призрачный блеск серебра. Глаза, руки, тела, лица.

— Ты должен знать, что оставляешь.

Фили вздохнул, как всхлипнул, и покачал головой:

— Я ведь так или иначе это оставляю.  
— A потому выбирай.

Фили посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся. Свет за спиной фейри стал почти обжигающим.

— Это сложно, — пожаловался Фили и Мак ад Дир рассмеялся, дернул его за косичку.  
— Волосы — солнце, как я и обещал, — сказал он, улыбаясь.

Фили засмеялся в ответ и зажмурился, потому что сияние вокруг стало совсем невыносимым.  
И сделал свой выбор. И это оказалось легче легкого.

 

 

 

 

На руинах старой восточной сторожевой башни немилосердно дуло. Ветер заставил Кили накинуть капюшон, плотнее завернуться в плащ, но холод все равно пробирался под одежду. Но, несмотря на это, молодой гном не уходил — сидел, съежившись, под стеной, которая уже ни от чего не защищала, но обратно в Гору идти не собирался. Да, Оин будет ворчать, говоря, что он застудит раны, Торин станет недовольно поджимать губы, a Двалин отвесит подзатыльник, чтобы поумнел. Так и будет, но позже, потом, когда Кили соберется с силами. A лучше всего это ему удавалось здесь, в руинах старой башни.

— Да уж, неудивительно, — пробормотал Кили. — Моя жизнь теперь тоже вот такая руина.  
Сказал и поморщился от высокопарности собственных слов. Впрочем, как ни подбирай слова, суть не менялась — найти свое место в новом царстве Кили никак не мог. Не получалось. Вроде и за дело взялся, едва на ноги встал — мастерские восстанавливать помогал, разбирал инструменты, следил за сортировкой золота и отгрузкой доли Барду и его людям, a все не то. Настолько не то, что Кили и сам не заметил, как стал все чаще отходить от дел, передавая их кому-то, a сам поднимался сюда, на восточный склон, стараясь восстановить душевное равновесие. В башню, которую они еще в самом начале нашли с братом.

Фили. Кили старался не думать о нем, но прекрасно понимал, что сколько бы не лгал себе, проблема была именно в брате. Он мучил его, не желал отпускать. Или Кили сам не мог? Разобраться в этом было очень сложно, как только он пытался начать думать об этом, сердце заходилось от боли. Кили даже как-то раз подумал, что стоит уйти из Эребора, что на расстоянии станет легче, но тут же передумал. Он не мог себе представить, как окажется далеко от…

Кили, уже привычно, предпочитал не додумывать и, тоже привычно, не получалось.

К телу Фили он пробился первым и невольно замер в ужасе, увидев, что орки оставили от его красивого брата. Он лежал, глядя в небо единственным уцелевшим, выцветшим уже почти до белизны, глазом, a лицо… Орки, не в силах победить его живого, от души поиздевались над мертвым, и от лица Фили не осталось ничего, кроме кровавого месива.

Кили стоял тогда, как оглушенный, не слыша криков, звуков битвы и никак не мог поверить. Это казалось дурным, отвратительным сном. Это просто не мог быть Фили — но на теле его одежда; нет лица, a значит, не он — но волосы, золотистые, упрямо сияющие даже сквозь корку крови, подменить было невозможно. Кили помнил, как зашлось от боли сердце, как он упал на колени, пытаясь столкнуть с тела Фили труп орка, как хотел обнять брата, вернуть его, но чья-то рука дернула его за шиворот и поставила на ноги. Кили отмахнулся было, но крепкая пощечина привела его в себя. Он не помнил, кто ударил его, кто был рядом, a оглядевшись увидел наступающих орков, стряхнул с себя оцепенение и, загнав боль поглубже, бросился в бой.

Фили похоронили без него в плотно закрытом гробу, потому что Торин не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел, что стало с его наследником.

«Не стоит подрывать боевой дух», — так, кривя губы, объяснил решение своего узбада Двалин. Наверное, он ожидал, что Кили будет протестовать, кричать, но тот лишь кивнул, показывая, что услышал, и отвернулся.

В те дни он сам едва мог воспринимать мир, плавал, то глубже погружаясь в забытье, то снова выныривая. Он ни на миг не забывал о случившемся, помнил о ранах, но сильнее всего — сильнее боли от потери, от сломанных костей и пробитого легкого было понимание того, что он обманулся. Как он обманулся! В первый раз, когда Кили, придя в себя еще на проклятой Вороньей высоте, увидел над собой Тауриэль, понимание страшной, безнадежно неисправимой ошибки накрыло его с головой, заставило завыть, забиться в руках эльфийки, и последнее, что он видел, прежде чем потерять сознание, были слезы на ее глазах.

Кили думал, что потом станет легче. Поднявшись на ноги заполнил свои дни работой так, что к вечеру валился с ног, и, казалось, у него все получается, все налаживается, но однажды обнаружил себя в этой вот башне, где сидел и сейчас, стоящим на коленях и пытающимся разодрать ногтями грудь, чтобы хоть немного вдохнуть, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть облегчить боль, полыхающую внутри.

Как же жестоко он обманулся! Тупица, он принял восхищение новым, неведомым, бессмертным, за любовь. A любовь-то в другом была, к другому. К тому, кто лежит под плитой из серого известняка глубоко под Горой. К тому, к кому Кили за все эти месяцы так ни разу и не спустился. Он видел, что на него косятся, и понимал почему. Обычно робкий Ори даже как-то подошел и, запинаясь, и краснея, стал просить Кили о прощении для брата. Кили сначала растерялся, решил, что это Нори опять что-то натворил, a когда вдруг осознал, что Ори просит за Фили, то, видать, так изменился в лице, что бедный летописец даже попятился. Кили тогда все же нашел в себе силы спросить, с чего тот вообще взял какие-то обиды, и услышал:

«Ну, все же знают, что вы с Фили… Ну это… В общем, что вы были вместе, что он брал тебя. Кили, но то было заклятье! В нем нельзя винить Фили или тебя! К тому же», — Ори умолк, но все же нашел в себе силы закончить, — «Когда вы были вместе, вы выглядели такими счастливыми. Я вас такими потом ни разу не видел. Кили, прости его, сходи к нему».

Кили снова поежился от холодного ветра, еще теснее запахнул плащ и с усталой усмешкой вспомнил, как тогда просто развернулся и сбежал от Ори. От его неловкого бормотания, от понимания в глазах. Какое там понимание! Что они вообще могли понимать? Те, кто ничего, на самом деле, не знал. Кили иногда так и подмывало встать во время какого-нибудь пира и рассказать, как все было. Чтобы не выдумывали, чтобы даже не думали чем-то обвинять Фили.

И, конечно же, ничего подобного он делать не стал. A вот к Торину пришел. Кили, наверное, на всю жизнь запомнит, как стоял перед креслом, в котором сидел Торин, говорил и видел, как с каждым его словом улыбка на губах дяди становится все бледнее. Он рассказывал, как долго добивался брата — годы, о том, как Фили держался, хотя сразу сказал, что любит, как не поддавался на его наивные хитрости (глупо было на День Дарина одеваться девушкой, пытаясь соблазнить Фили. Тот, даже пьяный, узнал его по глазам). И как все случилось само, и что он до сих пор не знает, почему Фили передумал, но тот пришел к нему сам, казался очень уверенным, хотя Кили видел, как дрожали его пальцы. Он стоял, смотрел в глаза Торину и говорил о том, как долго они были вместе. Так долго, что иначе уже не могло и быть, a потом пришло время Похода и они расстались, чтобы себя не выдать. И та магия, то колдовство, которое снова толкнуло их в объятия друг друга, и для всех теперь было мерзким, для них тогда было, как глоток свежего воздуха, как еще один кусочек счастья. A потом Кили решил, что влюбился.

Он закончил и, молча, стоял перед Торином, ожидая, может, приговора, a может, ободрения. Дядя не дал ему ни того, ни другого, только махнул рукой, веля Кили уйти, a через несколько дней тот вдруг заметил, что на него больше никто осуждающе не смотрит и не подходит с просьбами о Фили.

Кили больше с Торином о Фили не говорил, не мог набраться смелости. Хотел было спросить про Двалина, и тоже не решился. Хотя, может быть, и стоило.

Кили усмехнулся, поморщился от порыва ветра, ударившего в лицо, и еще ниже опустил голову. Не стоит, конечно, здесь сидеть, но идти больше некуда, даже в его собственных покоях неспокойно, постоянно кто-то его ищет, чего-то ждет, постоянно находятся новые и новые обязанности, которые должен исполнять принц. Раньше они разделили бы их с Фили, но не теперь. Кили тоскливо скривил губы и вздохнул. Кажется, мысли о Фили никогда его не оставят. A ведь здесь, на полуразрушенной башне, где гуляют все ветра, это казалось возможным.

— Может быть, позже, — тихонько прошептал он и встал, чувствуя, как закоченели ноги, потопал, разгоняя кровь, и ушел в Гору.

Так прошли месяцы. На башне уже не было холодно, солнце пригревало все сильнее и даже деревцо, уцепившееся корнями за голые камни, выпустило зеленые листочки. Кили все также приходил сюда и, чем теплее становились вечера, тем сильнее задумывался, не стоит ли проводить здесь и ночи, слишком уж много наваливалось дел. Наверное, такое его поведение вызывало неодобрение, но пока что Торин молчал. Тем более, чтобы выразить свое недовольство, ему бы понадобилось увидеть племянника, a они в последние несколько недель виделись очень редко, и даже новость о том, что узбад, оказывается, подыскивает себе невесту, дошла до Кили через Балина.

Кили спешил в сокровищницу — надо было подсчитать, сколько золотых слитков выделить Даину, a для этого их надо было, наконец, отыскать, когда вдруг наткнулся на старого учителя. Хотел было, кивнув, обогнуть его, но тот ухватил его за рукав, заставив остановиться.

— Я уже который вечер не могу тебя застать в твоих покоях, мой мальчик, — негромко сказал он, отводя Кили в сторону. — Здесь не совсем удобно, но раз уж ты мне встретился… Ты знаешь, что Торин собирается жениться?

Балин смотрел на Кили так пристально и участливо, что парень невольно рассмеялся:

— Так это даже хорошо! Ну какой из меня узбад?

Балин вздохнул.

— Ты мог бы научиться, — негромко заметил он.  
— Фили мог, но не я, — покачал головой Кили.  
— То есть, ты…

Кили так неожиданно вскипел, что не сумел остановиться:

— Устраивать заговор я точно не собираюсь, — резко ответил он. — Ради Фили еще может быть и стал бы, но точно не ради себя.  
— Я говорил об этом Торину, — совершенно не обратил внимания на его взрыв Балин. — Он сказал…  
— Да что бы он там не сказал — мне все равно, — перебил старика Кили. — A если я не угоден, я могу уехать.  
— Торин хотел предложить тебе такой вариант, — кивнул Балин, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Это должно было быть больно. Совершенно точно. Но Кили не почувствовал ничего. Пусто. Ни боли, ни облегчения.

— И когда узбад желает, чтобы я отбыл? — помолчав, спросил он.  
— Торин предложил решать это тебе, — тихо сказал Балин.

Он похлопал его по плечу и ушел, оставив Кили стоять посреди коридора. Впрочем, его оцепенение длилось недолго, и через миг он уже спешил в сокровищницу.

Обида нагнала его вечером, когда он сидел, обдумывая слова Балина, у костра на площадке восточной башни. Он вдруг ощутил такую боль, что даже несколько мгновений не мог дышать, и решил уехать немедленно, даже не дожидаясь рассвета. Но потом обида чуть схлынула — a может, ей помогли пара хороших глотков вина — и Кили передумал. Во-первых, он вдруг почувствовал любопытство, захотел увидеть, кого же дядя себе выбрал. A во-вторых, следовало хорошенько подумать, куда отправиться. То что в Синие Горы, к родителям, это было ясно и так, но Кили, задумчиво глядя в огонь, вдруг подумал, что повидал за свою жизнь слишком мало. Одни горы, другие, тракты, да караваны, которые они с Фили нанимались охранять. И все? A что если отклониться от привычных маршрутов и просто попутешествовать? Но не бесцельно — так и на Бурые равнины забрести недолго, a составить план, отыскать хорошую карту, запастись припасами и деньгами. В этом Торин ему не окажет, Кили даже не сомневался.

После того, как драконья болезнь отступила и Аркенстон вернулся на свое законное место над Троном Царей, Торин очень изменился. На такой прежде дорогой его сердцу камень почти не смотрел, a золото тратил так, будто решил за свой век опустошить сокровищницу. Конечно, вряд ли это было возможно, но Торин старался от души. На деньги Эребора были восстановлены Дейл и Эсгарот, построена целая рыбацкая флотилия. Получил свою часть и Даин, и даже Трандуил не остался внакладе. Кили знал, что эльф говорил, что бессмертные жизни бесценны, но присланные из Горы драгоценные камни все же принял.

Так что в средствах на путешествие недостатка точно не будет. Другое дело, может быть, стоит все же поговорить с Торином, попробовать его убедить.

— Но в чем? — сам себя спросил Кили и подбросил в костер дров. — Я сам признался, что мы с Фили были вместе. Торин не хочет меня видеть, да и мне самому здесь не очень-то уютно. Так зачем тянуть? Зачем нужны новые тягостные разговоры? Нет, надо решить, куда двигаться.

Кили думал довольно долго, несколько вечеров, не торопился, прикидывал варианты, a потом однажды просто махнул рукой и решил начать с Лихолесья. И недалеко, и почему-то ему вдруг очень захотелось увидеть Тауриэль. После всего случившегося Кили ей даже не писал, не спрашивал, почему Трандуил не изгнал ее, почему позволил остаться, хотя знал, что это так. Он вообще думал, что лучше бы им больше никогда не встречаться, поэтому теперешние намерения сбили его с толку. Кили не предполагал, что она может захотеть уехать с ним, да и не хотел этого, но почему-то чем больше думал о Лихолесье, тем сильнее нравилась ему мысль туда заехать. Встретить ее, но не вспоминать о случившемся, a просто поговорить. В конце концов, они оба многое потеряли, ослепленные магией фейри. Так может, стоит теперь немного побыть вместе, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть восстановить утраченное равновесие? Больше-то их обоих все равно никто не поймет.

Кили решил выезжать на следующий день после свадебного пира. Смысла оттягивать и дожидаться от Торина еще более четкого приказа не было. Так что к назначенному дню Кили сложил в пару небольших сумок то, что стоило собой брать и, конечно, золото.

Пир был пышным, гномы-придворные один за другим вставали и произносили здравицы невесте и жениху, восхваляя их достоинства и добродетели. Кили улыбался, пил, и щурился от блеска золота и серебра, украшавшего пиршественный зал. Торин не поскупился, монеты только что из кувшинов с вином не текли, a впрочем те, старинные, все в древней чеканке, вполне их заменяли. Невеста ни капли не робела, держалась уверенно, улыбалась, отвечала на поклоны, гордо склоняя голову, и была очень красива. Кили несколько раз словил себя на мысли, что ждет, что ее пышные темные волосы, заключенные в золотую сетку, вот-вот разорвут ее, рассыпятся по плечам, не выдержав собственного веса. Невеста была хороша. Вот только не нужно было быть слишком уж внимательным наблюдателем, чтобы понять, что в ее глазах, когда она смотрит на своего жениха, нет ни капли тепла. И в глазах жениха тепла нет, в общем-то, тоже. Кили несколько раз поймал усталый и встревоженный взгляд Балина, и постарался улыбкой подбодрить старика. Ему здесь оставаться, ему смотреть на то, что будет происходить. Да и разве будет что-то плохое? Эребору нужны наследники, раз уж так вышло.

Утром Кили поднялся рано. Еще спали гости и даже стража на воротах подремывала. Пора выезжать. Кили волновался, как бы кого не встретить, но повезло, из Горы он выехал незамеченным. Здорово было обойтись без прощальных речей, тем более, что он ни одну не приготовил. Сумка с припасами, деньги, пара пони — можно ехать. Еще, конечно, карта. Сначала Кили рассматривал ее на каждом привале, старательно запоминая путь, потом забросил. Все равно Лихолесье, a дорога до него известна.

За то время, что он не был здесь, ничего не изменилось, деревья на границе были все такими же пожухшими и желтыми, как помнил Кили. Это показалось ему странным, ведь Дракон мертв. Или здесь дело не в этом?

— Наверное, не в этом, — высокая, стройная фигура выступила из-за деревьев. — Представляешь, даже пауки еще встречаются.

Кили спрыгнул с седла, раскинул руки, и, чувствуя, как внутри становится тепло, обнял Тауриэль.

— Я думал, Трандуил теперь тебя в подземельях запрет, — сказал он, когда они разорвали объятия.  
— Почти, — улыбнулась эльфийка. — Но мне донесли, что ты едешь, так что я просто не могла не встретиться со старым другом.

Запинку перед словом «друг» Кили предпочел не заметить.

— Этот друг дважды обязан тебе жизнью, — сказал он.

Тауриэль лишь улыбнулась и Кили с невыразимой тоской ощутил, что все и правда закончилось. Он и так это знал, но лишь здесь, на границе Лихолесья, не почувствовав ничего внутри, снова, уже окончательно, понял, как сильно тогда ошибся. Улыбка эльфийки немного поблекла.

— Зачем ты здесь? — тихо спросила она. — Куда направляешься?  
— Решил, что в Эреборе мне больше делать нечего, — пожал плечами Кили. — Вернусь в Синие Горы, но сначала попутешествую. Вот думал, — он замялся. — Может ты…

При свете дня и в присутствии Тауриэль, мысль предложить ей путешествовать вместе, что несколько раз посещала его на привалах, показалась невыразимо глупой. Кили даже договорить не смог, покраснел от злости на самого себя и опустил голову. Вот и как теперь разубедить ее, что никаких чувств не осталось? Впрочем, Тауриэль ничего говорить не стала, и смеяться не стала тоже, только погладила Кили по плечу.

— Давай ты останешься на пару дней? — предложила она. — Во дворец нас, конечно, не пустят, но думаю, тебе это и ни к чему, но мои друзья, здесь, недалеко, охраняют границу. Они приютят нас.

Кили, улыбаясь, кивнул. Торопиться все равно было некуда.

В прошлый раз, во время Похода, он не смог оценить красоту Леса. Оно показалось ему страшным приютом ночных чудовищ и только присутствие рядом товарищей и брата помогало сознанию окончательно не скатиться в кромешный ужас. Потом, правда, появилась Миам, и все стало волшебным, но все равно каким-то ненастоящим. С той поры Кили здесь больше не бывал и вечером, ломая с Тау одну на двоих лепешку, точно впервые вдыхал сладкий лесной воздух. Они устроились под деревом, на самой верхушке которого был наблюдательный пункт стражи, но Кили почти сразу позабыл о том, что они не одни.

— Почему ты уезжаешь?

Когда был утолен первый голод, Кили наполнил небольшие каменные стаканчики вином и протянул один эльфийке. Она осторожно пригубила, кивнула одобрительно, но смотрела не отводя глаз, ожидала ответа. Кили отпил из своего стакана.

— Я рассказал Торину про нас с Фили.  
— Дядя изгнал тебя? — помолчав, спросила Тау.  
— Неофициально, — усмехнулся Кили. — Я думаю, что на самом деле даже Балин точно не знает причины. Торин сказал, что просит меня уехать потому, что женится.  
— Фактически, он сказал, что не доверяет твоей лояльности, — покачала головой Тауриэль.  
— Да, — безразлично кивнул Кили и подлил ей вина.

Некоторое время они просто пили. Неяркие звезды мигали сквозь густую листву, слабый, теплый ветерок овевал лица, и впервые за много дней Кили было спокойно, a уж в лесу, так и вообще впервые в жизни.

— Он очень ревновал, — вдруг сказала Тауриэль и пояснила, когда Кили недоуменно уставился на нее. — Твой брат.  
— Знаю, — тихо отозвался Кили.  
— Я никак не могла понять — почему. Неужели он не хочет тебе счастья?  
— Он хотел, потому и отступился.

Тау печально улыбнулась, потом наклонилась и поцеловала Кили в губы. Нежно, мягко. Поцелуй был долгим, сладким, но внутри у Кили ничего не дрогнуло.

— Мой король был в ярости, когда узнал, что в его лесу много веков жили фейри.

Эльфийка говорила спокойно, словно еще мгновение назад не целовала Кили, и тот не стал спрашивать, что именно она хотела проверить.

— Но мне казалось, у них договор, — удивился Кили, припоминая, что ему что-то такое щебетала фейри.  
— Да, но не с Трандуилом, — покачала головой Тау. — С тем, кто был до него. Среди старых пергаментов библиотеки отыскался один ветхий, на котором упоминается договор, но и он уж только список.  
— Это сколько же им лет? — поразился Кили и почти ждал, что Тауриэль рассмеется, но она, сама молодая по меркам своего племени, лишь вздохнула:

— Невообразимо.

Кии согласно кивнул.

— Но они ушли, — продолжила Тау, глядя в небо. — И забрали с собой свое волшебство.  
— Жалею, что они не сделали этого на сто лет раньше, — проворчал Кили, поставил стакан и принялся раскуривать трубку. — Тогда все было бы иначе.  
— A я не жалею.

Кили выпустил дым и с удивлением повернулся к Тау. Та не смотрела на него, но говорить не перестала:

— Иначе я бы не узнала, то такое любовь.

Кили понимающе кивнул, но горьких слов сдержать не сумел:

— A я свою потерял в этом волшебном угаре, даже не заметив.  
— Мы оба остались ни с чем, — кивнула Тауриэль.  
— Как-то не очень утешает, — хмыкнул Кили и плеснул ей еще вина, сделал глоток сам, и предложил. — A может, все-таки со мной?

Тау поперхнулась и закашлялась.

— И куда же это? — утирая губы, спросила она. — В Синие Горы? И что я буду там делать? Играть роль забавной зверушки?  
— Зачем ты так, — пробормотал Кили, отводя глаза. — Я не собирался тебя обижать.

Эльфийка кивнула, мгновение смотрела на него, a потом поднялась на ноги, запрокинула голову, свистнула, и сказала, появившемуся между ветвей эльфу:

— Эдер, мы погуляем.  
— Далеко не уходите, — кивнул тот. — Пауки.  
— Знаю, — улыбнулась ему Тау и первой пошла по тропинке, уходящей в глубь леса.

Кили следовал за ней, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, не вглядываться в темноту. Ночной лес в его шорохами, скрипами, шелестом, был страшным и он не понимал, куда и зачем его ведут. Он уже почти был готов развернуться и самостоятельно искать путь обратно к дереву, как вдруг тропа закончилась. Тау остановилась и сделала шаг в сторону, позволяя Кили встать рядом.

— Красиво? — спросила она и Кили медленно кивнул. Перед ними, на, кажется, бесконечной поляне, под невидимым ветром, колыхались цветы, серебряно-светлые, незнакомые Кили. Они, раскрыв лепестки, смотрели в небо.

— Красиво, — выдохнул он, совсем тихо.  
— Это было их место, — помолчав, сказала эльфийка.

Кили не сразу понял ее, a когда осознал, ощутил злость, желание вырвать с корнем все эти проклятые цветы, но ничего не успел сделать.

— Нет, я привела тебя сюда не затем, чтобы мучить.  
— Тогда что?

Эльфийка резко повернулась к нему и в свете луны — или он исходил от лепестков? — черты ее лица показались Кили грубыми, изломанными, а рыжие волосы словно потускнели.

— Я знаю, что не должна была этого делать, — сказала она, зачем-то огляделась и понизила голос. — Но когда мы отыскали то упоминание… Ну, про договор, я стала искать дальше. Не знаю, зачем, не знаю, что я вообще хотела найти.

Тауриэль сделала глубокий вдох, точно всхлипнула и замолчала на несколько долгих мгновений. Кили не торопил ее, хотя внутри се сжалось от странного, нетерпеливого предвкушения.

— Когда-то фейри населяли все Средиземье, — наконец, начала Тау. — Потом мир начал меняться, пришли мы, эльфы, потом вы, потом люди. Мир стал сжиматься, им это не понравилось. Многие решили покинуть его. Я не нашла названия мира, в который они ушли, да это и неважно. Постепенно их становилось все меньше, пока не остались лишь те, кто жил здесь в нашем лесу. Они были последними.

Она снова замолчала и на этот раз Кили не выдержал:

— И что ты хочешь сказать этим? Не тяни.  
— Я хочу сказать, что по словам того, кто оставил этот свиток, в мире, в нашем мире, есть места, через которые можно попасть в тот мир. Он, тот летописец, их даже на карте отметил и потом, пока не ушел в Серые Гавани, зачеркивал те, что пропадали. Он писал, что эти проходы держатся лет пятьсот, a находятся обычно милях в тридцати-пятидесяти от места, где обитали фейри.  
— В какую сторону? — невольно заинтересовался Кили.  
— Всегда в сторону ближайших гор.  
— Это что же, Эребор, получается? — захлопал глазами Кили.  
— Думаю, что скорее это небольшие наши, на севере.

Кили кивнул, a потом пожал плечами:

— И зачем мне это знать?

Тау долго смотрела на него, a потом слабо улыбнулась.

— Каждый год осенью фейри устраивают праздник. Я не помню его названия, но в свитке сказано, что тот путник, что придет к их королю и пройдет испытания, которые тот назовет, сможет просить все, что угодно.  
— Того, что нужно мне, уже не вернуть, — печально улыбнулся Кили.  
— Откуда тебе знать? — спросила в ответ эльфийка. — У этих странных существ совсем иная магия, кто знает, быть может, им подвластна даже смерть.

Кили задумчиво уставился на серебристый ковер. Цветы мерцали, переливались и совершенно ничем не пахли. Чужое место, неуютное. И магия у них такая же, чуждая.

— A почему ты не попробуешь? — спросил Кили и услышал тяжкий вздох.  
— Доверие нельзя вернуть с помощью магии, — помолчав, ответила Тауриэль.  
— A любовь можно? — тихо спросил Кили и зажмурился от того, как вдруг больно стало внутри.

Тауриэль снова умолкла и в тишине, что окружила их плотным коконом, отрезав от остального леса, некоторое время были слышны лишь звуки дыхания. A когда Кили решил, что ответа уже не дождется, девушка, наконец, заговорила.

— Если бы мою любовь можно было вернуть, я сделала бы все. Если бы мою любовь можно было воскресить, я бы все миры, о которых знаю, прошла. Если бы только моя любовь была настоящей, я бы…

Голос ее прервался, она мотнула головой, но больше ничего сказать так и не смогла. Только повернулась к поляне спиной и зашагала обратно. Кили еще немного постоял, глядя на чужие цветы, a потом пошел следом.

— Я собирался ехать в Синие Горы, — сказал он позже, на рассвете, когда едва видное за высокими деревьями небо стало розоветь, — a перед этим хотел попутешествовать. A что может быть интереснее путешествия в другой мир? Никто из моего рода не может таким похвастаться.

Он немного натянуто засмеялся, a Тауриэль вдруг наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.

Она проводила Кили до самых гор и почти весь путь они молчали. Кили пытался разобраться в том, что именно собирается делать, a Тауриэль… Кто знает, о чем она думала. Но на еще одно предложение Кили отправиться вместе лишь покачала головой.

— Предпочитаешь охотиться на пауков, вместо того, чтобы посмотреть другой мир? — попробовал пошутить Кили и тут же умолк, неловко улыбаясь.

Тауриэль не обиделась, лишь чуть улыбнулась и погладила Кили по плечу.

— Желаю тебе вернуться.  
— Сначала надо еще туда попасть, — заметил Кили.

Эльфийка согласно кивнула и, больше не сказав ни слова, развернулась и исчезла в лесу, пропала, словно ее и не было. И только теперь Кили сообразил, что за четыре дня пути не спросил у нее ни про ориентиры, ни про то, как именно он поймет, что попал туда, куда нужно. Может быть, конечно, она ничего этого и не знала, но Кили, стоя у подножия гор с груженым запасами пони, чувствовал себя полным ослом.

Хотя еще можно было развернуться, выбросить все из головы и отправиться куда угодно, в любое место в Средиземье.

— Нет, я точно осел, — пробормотал Кили, поправил на поясе длинный нож, покрепче стиснул повод пони и начал подъем.

Тауриэль говорила, что тропа, по которой он будет идти, единственная, о которой вообще было известно жителям Лихолесья. Из-за забытого договора или по какой иной причине, они почти не ходили сюда и Кили мог их понять. Нет, он не боялся, все было спокойно, но что-то странное, на самой границе сознания, царапало, преследовало, заставляло то и дело вздрагивать. И это его, гнома, которые о всем Средиземье считались самыми толстокожими созданиями. Что же тогда говорить об эльфах? Они должны были бы чувствовать себя здесь совсем неуютно.

Тропа, впрочем, была довольно широкой и удобной, не осыпалась, и это было немного странно, учитывая сколько лет здесь никто не бывал. Неужели это фейри ее поддерживали? Но зачем? Ответа не было. Кили предпочел выбросить подобные вопросы из головы и зашагал быстрее, сам не замечая, что то и дело передергивает плечами, словно отгоняя что-то. Самое странное при этом заключалось в том, что его пони шагал совершенно спокойно и только хвостом помахивал.

К вечеру Кили почувствовал себя уже полным идиотом. Тропа не заканчивалась, но стала петлять и он мог поклясться, что пару раз прошел по одному и тому же месту. Это чувство сразу подбросило воспоминание о том, как они кругами бродили в Лихолесье, не в силах избавиться от морока, и как Фили то хмурился, то улыбался. Мысль о брате больно кольнула сердце и Кили постарался ее прогнать. Если все удастся, если он попадет туда, куда нужно, все будет исправлено. Как? Об этом Кили не думал, упрямо продолжая идти вперед.

Наверное, он шел бы вот так, сам не понимая куда и зачем, всю ночь, но только вокруг вдруг стало темно так, что в двух шагах ничего не было видно. Кили остановился, прислушался, но кроме недовольного фырканья уставшего пони ничего не было слышно. Даже обычного дыхания гор, к которому Кили привык с рождения, так что просто не обращал на него внимания. Теперь же отсутствие звуков казалось пугающим.

Кили медленно огляделся, до боли всматриваясь в темноту, но ничего не увидел, лишь смутные очертания высоких скал, которые проступали сквозь черноту. Или они не были такими высокими еще несколько мгновений назад? Кили подавил страх, напомнил себе, что каменные великаны живут только во Мглистых и решил устраиваться на ночлег. Дров не захватил, но в поклаже была пара теплых одеял, a на дворе стоял месяц сбора урожая, так что замерзнуть ему не грозило. Ступая осторожно, он привязал пони к камню, наощупь отыскал одеяла и постарался устроиться поудобнее на жесткой земле. Он долго крутился, ругаясь, то и дело убирая мелкие камешки, что впивались ему то в спину, то в бок, но, в конце концов, задремал.

Чтобы через несколько часов проснуться от холода.

Кили открыл глаза, моргнул, морщась от яркой белизны, и тут же вскочил на ноги, путаясь в одеялах. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел смешно — нелепый гном, ошеломленно оглядывающийся вокруг. Вот только у него были на то причины. Все вокруг было покрыто снегом, и растерянно почесав в затылке, Кили стряхнул немало его со своих волос. Оглядевшись еще раз, он от всей души выругался. Как бы смешон он сейчас не был, смотреть на него было некому. Вообще. Потому что пони его исчез.

Кили вцепился себе в волосы и от всей души выругался. Он ругал себя за все — за то, что решил ехать в Лихолесье, что встретил Тау, что зачем-то послушал ее, что отправился в эти морготовы горы.

— Ага! — вырвалось у него.

Теперь можно было бы выругать себя еще и за невнимательность, но Кили просто подобрал одеяла и поспешил по тропинке вверх, туда, где на снегу четко виднелась цепочка лошадиных следов.

Было холодно и Кили набросил на плечи оба одеяла, немного позже натянул одно из них на голову, укутался, как только мог и упрямо продолжал идти вперед, в надежде все-таки отыскать пони. Если не живым — мало ли что с тем могло случиться за ночь, так хоть тюк с припасами вернуть. И тогда можно будет спуститься вниз живым и вернуться в Эребор.

«И рассказать, что ты за несколько дней потерял прекрасного пони, припасы и золото, a все потому, что решил попасть в страну фейри?» — ехидно спросил его внутренний голос, очень похожий на голос Фили, когда тот отговаривал его от какой-то шалости. — «Да, Торин этому очень обрадуется».

«Торин и так обо мне уже не слишком высокого мнения», — возразил ему Кили, тяжело дыша. — «Так что я немного потеряю. A так хоть не придется сбивать ноги по всему Средиземью. Да и про странную погоду ему рассказать надо. Мало ли».

— Эребора этот снегопад не коснется, — услышал он вдруг и встал, как вкопанный. — Исключительная особенность этих гор. Может, фейри что-то начудили, a может, еще что случилось. Как-то все недосуг разобраться.

Кили огляделся, не понимая, откуда идет голос и неожиданно обнаружил, что следы пони исчезли, оборвавшись аккурат у каменной стены, которая тянулась уже некоторое время по левую руку.

— И что ты там встал? — услышал он снова и завертел головой, уже совершенно ничего не понимая. — Ах да, прости.

Часть камня недалеко от Кили вдруг отворилась на манер двери, из проема высунулся седой старик в синем колпаке и чем-то, похожем на халат, махнул рукой, подзывая. От удивления Кили сделал несколько шагов, но почти сразу остановился, мрачно глядя на старика, a тот вдруг заулыбался.

— У меня твой пони, — спокойно сказал он. — Бедняге надоело мерзнуть и он нашел меня, как теперь и ты. Не волнуйся, — опередил он вопрос Кили, — поклажа цела. Входи и убедись сам. И давай побыстрее, сейчас снова пойдет снег. Он покосился на небо. Кили последовал его примеру. На еще недавно чистой синеве собирались тучи и, кажется, особого выбора у Кили не было, если только он не хотел закончить свою жизнь, сидя у какого-нибудь камня в этих горах. Так что, глубоко вдохнув и сопровождаемый маленькими снежинками, он вошел в дверь, которая тут же за ним затворилась.

Пещера оказалась небольшой, но очень уютной, a самое главное, в ней было тепло от камина, устроенного в углу, и она чем-то неуловимо напоминала комнату Кили в Синих Горах — стены, покрытые шкурами для тепла, изящный серебряный светильник, от которого шел тонкий, смутно знакомый аромат, даже зеркало.

— Так удобнее бороду подстригать, — пояснил старик, перехватив взгляд Кили. — Не магию же тратить.

Кили кивнул и тут же настороженно переспросил:

— Магию?

Он огляделся было снова, но дверь пещеры затворилась так плотно, что ему не удалось разглядеть ни единого стыка. Да и не успел бы он ее открыть.

— Не успел бы, — спокойно подтвердил старик, подбрасывая в огонь дров. — Но это если бы я вдруг, непонятно зачем, решил на тебя напасть. A теперь прекрати уже чудить и сядь, наконец.

Кили подчинился быстрее, чем осознал приказ, плюхнулся на небольшой круглый табурет и замер. Старик усмехнулся и достал откуда-то большую деревянную кружку.

— Был бы ты эльфом, налил бы тебе вина, — сказал он. — Но ты гном, a значит, будет пиво.

Кили облизнул пересохшие губы, хотел было отказаться, но почти сразу же передумал. Пиво, так пиво. Он хорошего пива со свадьбы Торина не пил.

— Дядька твой отцом скоро станет, — сказал старик так спокойно, словно они знали друг друга уже много лет и, не обращая внимания на закашлявшегося от неожиданности Кили, тут же продолжил. — Сын будет для него тем счастьем, что не сумеет дать ему жена.  
— Ну, Торин тоже не подарок, — возразил Кили, сам не понимая, почему защищает совсем незнакомую ему гномку с холодными глазами, вспомнил про Двалина и вздохнул.  
— Твой дядя изменил своему сердцу, — внимательно глядя на него, сказал старик. — И счастлив не будет, постоянно сравнивая. Но это совсем не значит, что он не сумеет построить великое царство.

Кили ничего не стал говорить на это, только сделал еще глоток, пытаясь все-таки распробовать вкус пива. Вроде бы оно было неплохим.

— A что ищешь ты, молодой принц?

Старик смотрел пристально, но Кили не смутился. Может быть потому, что ответа на заданный вопрос и сам не знал.

— Я послушал подругу, которая сказала, что если я смогу попасть на осенний праздник фейри, то сумею вернуть свою любовь.  
— Сможешь попросить, — поправил его старик. — Если выполнишь задания.  
— Да, — кивнул Кили.

Несколько мгновений он молчал, рассеянно покусывая губу и глядя свою кружку, a потом поднял глаза на старика.

— Ты знаешь о моем дяде, обо мне, ты знаешь и о моем брате? — старик кивнул и Кили слабо улыбнулся. — Я почему-то согласился сюда идти, но… но Фили ведь мертв, я сам видел его тело, a теперь он лежит глубоко под Горой. Как могут фейри вернуть мне то, что умерло? Ведь это же никому не под силу. Так ведь? Никто не сможет вернуть мне брата.  
— Любовника, — поправил его старик.  
— И это тоже, — спокойно подтвердил Кили. Он давно разучился стесняться этого. — Но если бы кто-то мог его вернуть, я отказался бы от этой части нашей жизни. Если бы Фили был жив! Пусть бы он был жив! И ничего больше не надо.

Кили опустил голову, смаргивая слезы. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что в ответ на свои слова услышит смех. Вскинувшись, он с негодованием уставился на старика, a тот, продолжая хохотать, только махнул рукой.

— Ты сам знаешь, что лжешь, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — И не возражай. Лучше вспомни своего брата, его улыбку, глаза, ласки. Вспомни, и скажи, действительно ли ты смог бы от них отказаться?  
— Если бы было нужно, — твердо сказал Кили, глядя ему в глаза.  
— И снова ложь, — покачал головой старик. — К тому же, ничего Создателем не дается просто так, особенно, любовь. И если была его воле поселить ее в ваших сердцах даже несмотря на то, что вы братья, что вы мужчины, этому есть причина. И кто ты такой, чтобы отвергать этот дар, даже ради жизни?  
— Может все и так, — согласился Кили. — Но сейчас Фили мертв и я не понимаю, зачем мне эта любовь. Я не понимаю, что здесь делаю.  
— Мертв, говоришь? — хмыкнул старик и вдруг поднялся на ноги. — A вот сейчас мы это проверим.

Кили удивленно смотрел, как прямо из воздуха появляется стол, на нем пара уже горящих свечей и карта. Старик что-то бормотал себе под нос, водя над ней руками, и линия за линией нарисованные на ней черной тушью, вдруг вспыхивали разными цветами.

— Ага, — протянул маг, — и правда, его линия обрывается на этой вашей, как ее там…  
— …Вороньей высоте, — подсказал Кили, но старик не услышал, все сильнее хмурясь.

Одним движением руки он заставил карту исчезнуть, что-то шепнул и в воздухе перед ним повисла уменьшенная копия пещеры, где они сейчас сидели. Кили с удивлением и испугом увидел, как старик разговаривает с кем-то, в украшенной осенними листьями короне — или листья украшали рога? — с крыльями за спиной. Не слышно было ни звука, только сила, ощутимая даже через это видение, говорила, что это существо непростое. A потом…

— Ах, обманщики! — загрохотал маг. — Ведь есть же договор! — он тут же остыл и, усмехаясь, покачал головой. — Хотя что им договор, всегда берут, что хотят, и что хотят, то и делают. Но чтобы уводить с собой живую душу, такого я не припомню.  
— О чем ты?

Кили вскочил на ноги, кружка его упала, глухо стукнувшись о шкуры, покатилась, расплескивая пиво, но он не обратил на это внимания. Старик глубоко вздохнул, повел руками, делая картинку четче. Сначала Кили ничего не разобрал, видны были лишь ряды фейри, проходящие через небольшие врата. Сотни, если не тысячи маленьких созданий с тонкими, трепещущими крылышками, уходили в свой мир, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Все, как и говорила Тауриэль. Вот промелькнула Миам ад Дир, которая обманула Кили, вот, рядом, ее брат — Кили ни разу не видел его, но фейри оказались очень похожи, a рядом с ним… Кили так и застыл, приоткрыв рот, глядя на веселого, улыбающегося, на живого Фили. От фейри он отличался лишь отсутствием крыльев.

— И как я мог проворонить? — сокрушался рядом старик-маг. — Ведь он совсем другой. Наверное, цвет волос запутал, глянь, как горит, как у них.

Кили его почти не слышал, во все глаза глядя, как поддерживаемый Миам и ее братом Фили исчезает в сверкающих вратах.

— Он… маленький. Как они, — единственное, что он сумел сказать, когда видение погасло.  
— Это фейри, — тихо ответил успокоившийся маг. — Форма не важна.

Кили только кивнул, без сил опускаясь на табурет.

— И что теперь? — спросил он сам себя и потер глаза. — Почему он ушел? Почему оставил меня? Хотя да… И все-таки?  
— Винишь его? — спросил старик и Кили метнул на него сердитый взгляд. — Винишь, хотя сам знаешь, что не за что. Ты предпочел бы, чтобы твой брат поступил, как предписано скопытившимся гномам и отправился в эти ваши Чертоги? Мало же ты его любишь.  
— Я вовсе так не считаю и не виню Фили, — вспыхнул Кили. — Я вернуть его хочу!  
— Вот это уже другой разговор, — усмехнулся старик и хлопнул ладонь по вновь появившемуся столу. — Сейчас поедим, a потом я научу тебя, как это сделать. И, парень, сделай милость, подними кружку. Очень уж у меня спина болит.

Врата в мир фейри оказалось открыть совсем несложно. Кили думал, что старик потребует с него плату и уже мысленно прикидывал, хватит ли денег, прихваченных в дорогу, но тот от осторожно заданного вопроса отмахнулся, что-то снова бормоча себе под нос, повел в воздухе ладонями, и перед Кили распахнулась дверь. Из темного проема пахнуло летом и свежей водой, в потом дверь снова закрылась. Маг потер ладонью лоб и вздохнул.

— Лита, — пояснил он. — С одной стороны, хорошо — силы много в мире. С другой, поймать и укротить ее сложнее, чем обычно.

Кили из его слов ничего не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул. Старик опять вздохнул.

— Я обещал, что научу тебя, как вернуть брата, — сказал он. — Но дело в том, что может статься так, что он не пожелает возвращаться. Молчи, — он строго блеснул глазами и Кили послушно закрыл рот. — Он может не узнать тебя, если они не оставили ему память. Может оказаться не собой, не тем, кого ты знал и любил в этом мире. Может случиться все, что угодно и ты должен быть к этому готов. Старик помолчал и продолжил:

— Это хорошо, что Лита. Значит, тебе не придется ждать первого испытания, но будь внимателен, фейри любят шутить, так что постарайся выбрать то, в чем ты силен.  
— A если не получится? — спросил Кили.  
— Тогда молись Ауле, — пожал плечами старик. — Может, он услышит.  
— Ясно, — вздохнул Кили и поежился.  
— Ты еще можешь передумать, — сказал внимательно наблюдающий за ним маг. Он взмахнул рукой и одна из стен пещеры вдруг стала прозрачной и Кили увидел за ней своего пони, о котором уже и думать забыл. — Забирай лошадку и уходи.

Кили представил, как было бы здорово сейчас и правда забрать пони, спуститься вниз, отыскать Тау, выпить с ней вина, a потом отправиться домой.

«Одному?», — вдруг подумал он. — «И отныне всегда быть одиноким и знать, что Фили, даже если это и не совсем он, жив? Я справлюсь, конечно. Но зачем? Ведь если я сумею его вернуть, если мы снова будет вместе, разве это не стоит всех моих опасений и страха?»

— Как мы сможем вернуться? — спросил он мага.

Тот кивнул и протянул ему небольшой медальон.

— Носи и никому не показывай. Когда все выполнишь, когда брат будет с тобой, приедете к двум дубам, там врата, ты их увидишь, сожми амулет покрепче и я услышу.  
— Хорошо.

Кили немного недоверчиво посмотрел на небольшой, плоский медальон, но взял его и надел на шею.

— Подумай, что возьмешь с собой. О пони я позабочусь.

Кили думал недолго.

— Лук свой возьму, да серебряный кинжал. Он должен был быть у Фили на коронации Торина, но его взял я, хоть я и не старший, — Кили вздохнул. — Ну и немного еды.  
— Серебро это хорошо, они его не очень любят, — кивнул старик. — A вот еду не надо, сгниет.

Кили, пожав плечами, кивнул. Если в том мире лето, то с голоду он не пропадет, да и зимой, собственно, тоже. Поднявшись на ноги, он подошел к своему пони, снял притороченный к седлу лук, проверил в порядке ли тетива, стрелы, сунул за голенище кинжал и повернулся к магу.

— Я готов.  
— Хорошо.

Несколько долгих мгновений старик смотрел на него так, что Кили готов был начать думать, что все это какая-то глупая и жестокая шутка или, например, сон, но потом маг улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Удачи, принц. И помни, с фейри надо быть очень осторожным.  
— Я запомню, — кивнул Кили.

Маг улыбнулся в ответ и, бормоча под нос какие-то напевные слова, развел руки в стороны. Мгновение ничего не происходило, a потом воздух перед ним начал плыть и плавиться, как бывает в жару, и Кили увидел сияющие врата. Он поправил за плечом колчан и уверенно шагнул вперед, прямо в сверкающий воздух.

Он не знал, чего надо ждать, где он окажется, a потому решил быть готовым ко всему. Вот только, практически вывалившись из врат на черный песок, тут же об этом позабыл. Во-первых, не ожидал, что перед ним окажется бескрайнее серое море. A во-вторых — поодаль, на песке, сидел Фили. Рядом с ним стояла фляга, в руке он держал трубку, кажется, совершенно наслаждаясь жизнью, a одет был во что-то диковинное и почему-то красное, хотя всегда не любил этот цвет.

Это совершенно точно был Фили. И на появление Кили он не отреагировал совершенно, только повернул к нему голову, кивнул, улыбаясь, и снова уставился на море. Кили же, чтобы хоть как-то привести в порядок голову и чувства, понадобилось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть. Он-то думал брата придется искать недели, если не месяцы, a он вот, сидит, любуется морем, курит, и… и, кажется, совершенно не узнает его, Кили.

Увязая сапогами в песке, Кили подошел к брату, замер в нерешительности, a потом сел рядом. Песок оказался теплым и гладким, по нему было так приятно водить ладонью, что Кили мгновенно охватило желание никогда больше с него не подниматься, сидеть вот так вот вечно, и он пожалел, что не захватил с собой трубку. Хоть пару раз бы сейчас затянуться.

«Не время», — тут же напомнил он себе, оторвал руку от песка, повернулся к Фили, но тот его опередил:

— Ты к нашему королю на праздник? — спросил он и у Кили сердце замерло от звука родного голоса. — Просить что-то хочешь?

Кили неловко кивнул. Фили тут же поднялся на ноги, расправил и отряхнул свою странную одежду, и Кили невольно прикипел взглядом к его круглым, крепким коленям. Он уже и забыл, какие они у Фили красивые. Знал бы, просил бы его надевать юбки еще там, дома. Хотя, эта юбка вроде и не юбка была совсем, и уж точно не похожа на женскую. Просто большой кусок ткани, обернутый вокруг талии, да перекинутый через плечо. Теперь Кили видел, что ткань алая в крупную белую клетку. Удивительный наряд очень шел Фили, так что Кили даже поерзал от вдруг возникшего небольшого неудобства и не сразу услышал, что брат что-то ему говорит. Только когда Фили засмеялся и легонько стукнул его по макушке, Кили посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Пойдем, отведу, — повторил явно не в первый раз Фили и Кили торопливо закивал и вскочил.

Он шел следом за Фили и слышал, как тот что-то напевает. Ноги его в тяжелых башмаках не оставляли на песке ни следа, тогда как Кили приходилось нелегко. Но это было ничего. Главное, он отыскал брата.

Вот только — Кили задумчиво покусал губу, глядя Фили в спину — проблема, кажется в том, что тот совсем его не помнит. По крайней мере, в глазах брата не промелькнуло ни капли узнавания. Он был вежлив, доброжелателен, но Фили всегда был таким с чужаками. Как понять, действительно он не помнит его или, может, зачем-то притворяется? Больно было от обоих вариантов, так что Кили просто пока решил ни о чем таком не думать.

— Кстати, меня зовут Кили, — сказал он в спину брату. Фили обернулся через плечо, коротко ему кивнул и улыбнулся. — A ты специально здесь всех встречаешь? — не отставал Кили.

Он догнал Фили и пошел рядом, хотя тропа, уходящая куда-то вверх, была довольно узка.

— Нет, — ответил Фили. — Я прихожу сюда потому, что здесь красиво. A те, кто вот как ты, появляются… — он пожал плечами, — если им судьба, они найдут путь в нашу страну. Вот у тебя точно что-то важное.

Кили кивнул и спохватился:

— В вашу страну?  
— Ну да, — безмятежно отозвался Фили. — В страну фейри.  
— Ты фейри? — спросил Кили. — Я думал, они все маленькие и с крыльями.  
— Мы можем быть и такими, — кивнул Фили. — Особенно, если проникаем в другие миры. Чтобы нас не боялись.

Кили хотел было задать еще вопрос, но не успел. Они, как-то неожиданно быстро, миновали крутой подъем и уже подходили к высокому холму. Фили, улыбаясь, отворил перед ним неприметную дверь и кивнул, приглашая Кили войти.

— Что там? — спросил тот, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту.  
— Возможно — то, то ты ищешь, — спокойно ответил Фили и с силой толкнул его в спину.

Дверь тут же захлопнулась, оставив Кили в кромешной темноте. Присутствия Фили не ощущалось, как и никакого другого, он был совсем один. Наверное, расчет был на то, что Кили испугается, начнет кричать, биться в невысоком коридорчике, но тот лишь фыркнул:

— Хотят напугать гнома подземельем, — буркнул и полез в карман куртки, где лежало огниво.

Огонь, впрочем, разгораться не пожелал, наверное, какая-то магия, но Кили не стал отчаиваться. Спрятав огниво, он выпрямился и прикрыл глаза, и почти сразу улыбнулся, ощутив легкое прикосновение ветерка к коже. Значит, это подземелье имеет выход и надо его только отыскать. Придерживаясь одной рукой за стену, Кили положил другую, для большей уверенности, на рукоять ножа, осторожно пошел вперед.

Глаза к темноте привыкли быстро и Кили уже хорошо различал каждый поворот коридора. Несколько раз ему встречались ответвления, но, поразмыслив, он ни одним не воспользовался, предпочтя главный, по которому все явственнее циркулировал сквозняк.

«Куда-нибудь точно выведет», — так решил Кили.

Самым странным было при этом то, что он не испытывал никакого страха и даже прислушивался к звукам больше по привычке, чем из-за тревоги. И ни разу так и не услышал за спиной шагов. Наверное, Фили остался снаружи, но Кили изо всех сил надеялся, что у него еще будет шанс его увидеть.

— И вернуть, — прошептал он со вздохом.

Время под землей всегда тянется иначе, чем на поверхности, но Кили был уверен, что идет уже очень долго, когда коридор неожиданно закончился большим, ярко освещенным залом. Кили ввалился в него распаренный, уставший, с гудящими ногами и весь в паутине. И громкий смех, грянувший со всех сторон, заставил его нахмуриться. Впрочем, смех почти сразу стих.

Кили огляделся и увидел, что находится в очень светлом и набитом фейри, зале, вытесанном в гигантской скале. Улыбаясь и хихикая, они рассматривали Кили и шептались, и шепот их был похож на шорох крыльев Миам, когда та дарила Кили проклятый камень.

Стиснув зубы, Кили отогнал непрошеные воспоминания и огляделся. Почти сразу же, в первом ряду, он увидел Фили, который весело улыбался ему, отвел взгляд и заметил еще одно знакомое лицо. Миам была, наверное, единственной в зале, кто не веселился. Хотя нет, рядом с ней стоял знакомый по видению в пещере мага парень, наверное, ее брат. Оба они смотрели на Кили с удивлением, хмурясь, и Кили зло оскалился, чувствуя, как внутри начинает закипать ярость.

— Что же нужно в нашем мире смертному?

Толпа окончательно затихла, расступилась, и вперед вышел высокий, стройный мужчина, до боли напомнивший Кили Трандуила, только что волосы у фейри были не белые и не прямые, a горели точно пламя и крупными кольцами падали на плечи, удерживаясь на лбу золотой диадемой.

— Странно, ты еще и гном, — слегка удивленно сказал фейри, рассматривая его. Наверное, это и был тот самый Мал ад Дир, отец Миам.

Кили неожиданно вспомнил о манерах и низко поклонился.

— Воспитанный гном, — хмыкнул король фейри, обходя его по кругу. — Но что же тебе надо?  
— Я хочу вернуть своего брата, — выпрямившись, ответил Кили.  
— Ты сам его отпустил, выбрав другую, — вдруг выкрикнула из рядов придворных, Миам, a ее брат неожиданно захлопал в ладоши и захихикал:  
— Значит, ты все-таки проиграла, сестренка.  
— Нет! — взвилась та. — Он сделал свой выбор.  
— Нет, — тихо сказал Кили, — я был обманут, околдован, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Да я и сам заблуждался, но вина за это не только на мне. Твоя дочь, желая победить в споре, дала мне камень, который подменил мои чувства, заставил желать бессмертную. Я был виноват, я не устоял, но когда понял, как сильно обманулся, было поздно.  
— Значит, ты обманулся, — протянул король.  
— Да, — кивнул Кили. — Может быть, я сам в себе запутался. Но теперь я понимаю, я знаю, кого люблю на самом деле и готов на все, чтобы только его вернуть.  
— И кого же? — спросил король.  
— Своего брата, — твердо сказал Кили. — Фили.  
— Какого именно? — вкрадчиво шепнул ему король и отступил в сторону.

Перед удивленно приоткрывшим рот Кили, выстроившись в ряд, стоял, пожалуй, десяток Фили. Совершенно одинаковых, ничем не отличающихся друг от друга. Они стояли с одинаковыми улыбками, как отражения друг друга, наклонив головы, и даже косы их были заплетены одинаково, даже юбки эти дурацкие были одинаковы, даже белые рубахи. Столько двойников! В голове Кили промелькнула мысль, что они пригодились бы, если бы он вдруг затеял делать статую Фили.

— Так кто твой брат? — услышал он негромкий вопрос и улыбнулся, качая головой.

Его хотят сбить с толку, заставить потерять уверенность на самом простом? Не получится. Кили сделал глубокий вдох, шагнул вперед и взял за руку того, кто стоял третьим справа. Его волосы сияли золотом чуть ярче, чем у всех остальных — чистый, светлый цвет, который Кили узнал бы, даже потеряв память. Этот цвет помог ему отыскать брата на поле боя. Он же помог найти его сейчас.

Зал единодушно вздохнул, но Кили не обратил на них никакого внимания и повернулся к королю, все еще сжимая руку Фили. Фейри внимательно и без улыбки смотрел на него, о чем-то размышляя, a потом кивнул.

— Два праздника, — объявил он громко. — И если сумеешь справиться, он уйдет с тобой.

Кили поклонился, все также удерживая Фили за руку, и не сумев сдержаться, попросил:

— Пусть он будет со мной.

Мал ад Дир мгновение смотрел на него, a потом кивнул, разрешая:

— Это будет даже забавно, — проговорил он и растворился среди своих придворных, словно его и не было. Кили и Фили остались вдвоем.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь есть? — спросил Фили быстрее, чем Кили успел открыть рот.  
— Да было бы неплохо, — прислушавшись к недовольно урчащему животу, кивнул Кили.  
— Тогда идем.

Фили повернулся и пошел к выходу из зала. Придворные уже занялись своими делами и разговорами, и не обращали на них никакого внимания, но их было так много, что Кили побоялся потерять Фили, догнал его, схватил за руку и пошел рядом, a в ответ на удивленный взгляд объяснил:

— Это чтобы ты снова не решил от меня избавиться.  
— Всего лишь проверка, — улыбнулся Фили мягко.  
— И тебя проверяли? — спросил Кили.  
— Меня? — удивился Фили. — Зачем?  
— Ну, ты же не фейри.  
— Уже да, — пожал плечами Фили, ловко лавируя между другими фейри, и Кили не нашелся что сказать на это.

В просторной светлой кухне, где под высоким потолком были развешаны кастрюли вперемешку со связками лука и чеснока, Фили усадил Кили за длинный стол, на несколько минут отлучился, но скоро вернулся с подносом, уставленным всякой снедью. Кили жадно набросился на еду, a Фили сел рядом.

— Значит, ты мой брат? — спросил он, когда Кили, отдуваясь, отодвинул от себя поднос.  
— Да, — Кили повернулся к нему и увидел, что Фили недоверчиво хмурится. — Не веришь?  
— Верю, — после паузы отозвался Фили, побарабанил пальцами по столу и признался. — Но я не помню тебя. Я ничего не чувствую, глядя на тебя.  
— Не самое приятное признание, — пробормотал, вздыхая Кили и с надеждой сказал. — Но это пройдет. Мы вернемся домой и ты все вспомнишь.  
— Домой? — скривился Фили. — Куда?  
— Ну, в Эребор, думаю, уже не получится, — вздохнул Кили. — Торин женился, да и я рассказал ему про нас с тобой. Он не обрадуется. Так что, наверное, пойдем в Синие Горы. Ну или, если захочешь, будем путешествовать.  
— Я и здесь этим прекрасно занимаюсь, — ответил Фили. — Но здесь, кроме этого, у меня есть мои друзья, они меня любят.

Кили хотел сказать, что тоже любит его, но прикусил язык, это было бы не вовремя.

— В нашем мире тебя тоже любят, — вместо этого сказал он. — Родители.  
— Они, как я понимаю, думают, что я умер, — возразил Фили.

Кили замолчал. В растерянности он некоторое время скользил взглядом по кухне, рассеянно отметил огромный камин, в котором сейчас жарился целый бык, и, больше для себя, спросил:

— A почему здесь так светло? Откуда идет свет?  
— Наверное, с поверхности, — не задумываясь, ответил Фили. — Помнишь, как в Эреборе? Торин рассказывал нам о системе световых коридоров и колодцев, в которых преломляется свет?

Сказал и замер.

— Так значит, ты все-таки помнишь, — выдохнул Кили, потянулся, чтобы обнять Фили, но тот отбросил его руки, вскочил, опрокинув стул.  
— Я не хочу помнить, — отчеканил он. — Ничего из того, что было. Я не хочу вспоминать тебя.

Он вихрем пролетел мимо застывшего Кили и выбежал из кухни. Кили хотел было броситься следом, но подвели ноги, и он медленно опустился на стул, уткнулся лбом в столешницу, и сидел так, пока не ощутил легкое прикосновение к плечу. Радостно вскинувшись, он повернулся и разочарованно вздохнул, увидев перед собой незнакомую фейри. Та удивленно раскрыла глаза, a потом хихикнула.

— Меня прислали показать твою комнату.

Кили, помедлив, кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги, и пошел следом за девушкой.  
Комната, которую ему отвели, оказалась уютной, хоть и небольшой, и Кили, едва взглянув на кровать, понял, как сильно устал. Сел на край, стащил с ног пыльные сапоги, сбросил куртку, разделся, не глядя, куда бросает одежду, и упал лицом в подушку. Закрыл глаза, надеясь, что хотя бы здесь не будет видеть снов.

Увы, ему не слишком повезло, как не везло последние несколько недель, потому что в своих снах он видел брата. Теперь, совсем недалеко от него — живого, Кили снова увидел его во сне. Застонав, Кили приоткрыл губы навстречу жарким, жадным поцелуям, и почти всхлипнул, когда брат, расстегнув пряжку на плече, остался в одной короткой, белоснежной рубахе. Он смотрел на Кили грустно и немного зло, как часто смотрел во снах до этого, но когда тот открыл рот, чтобы опять, в который раз, начать оправдываться, тут же прижал к его губам пальцы. И Кили замолчал. Он отвечал на поцелуи, отзывался всем телом на быстрые, жаркие ласки, что дарил ему брат, и молчал. Не выдержал лишь когда Фили, решительно сжав губы, медленно опустился на него сверху. Было умопомрачительно туго, нежно, и так обжигающе хорошо, что Кили не выдержал, выкрикнул имя брата. Фили отозвался стоном, низким, глубоким, запрокинул голову и начал двигаться, приподнимаясь и снова опускаясь, впуская Кили в себя до самого конца. A тот, от всей души жалея, что это лишь сон, старался запомнить все до последнего движения — как вьются волосы Фили, намокая от пота, как липнет к телу белая рубаха, четко очерчивая сильные, широкие плечи, как выглядывает из-под подола твердый, ровный член в обрамлении золотистых волос, как его собственные пальцы впиваются в светлые бедра, придерживают, помогают, гладят, как он касается упругой головки, проводя большим пальцем, размазывая смазку, и как сил не хватает больше ни на что, потому что Фили двигается все быстрее, рывками. И все вдруг заканчивается.

На утро Кили проснулся полностью отдохнувшим и спокойным. Некоторое время он просто лежал, глядя как пылинки танцуют в лучах света, a потом вскочил и от души потянулся.

— Ты можешь говорить все, что угодно, брат, — негромко сказал он, — но я обязательно тебя верну, a там посмотрим.

Выйдя из комнаты Кили надеялся, что встретит кого-нибудь, кто сумеет ему рассказать, что же это за правило двух праздников. Ну и еще, пожалуй, проводит на кухню, потому что есть хотелось так, словно бы он и правда всю ночь занимался любовью. Вот только, к его разочарованию, коридор оказался пуст. Правда, напрягшись, Кили сумел припомнить, в какую сторону идти и вскоре уже входил в кухню, раздумывая, у кого попросить еды, и что делать, если ему откажут. Хотя, раз его впустили, значит и голодом морить не должны? Так? Или не так?

Но все мысли тут же вылетели у Кили из головы, когда за одним из столов он увидел Фили. Брат сидел спиной ко входу, a значит можно было надеяться, что он не попытается сразу же сбежать. Подумав, Кили осторожно подошел к столу и сел рядом с Фили. Тот покосился на него и чуть улыбнулся, что Кили решил считать хорошим знаком. Он, поерзал, невольно вспоминая свой сон, и залился краской так, что Фили прекратил жевать и удивленно приподнял брови. Кили кашлянул, старательно пытаясь взять себя в руки, но видение крепкого тела, выгибающегося на его бедрах, никуда не делось.

— Есть-то будешь? — хмыкнул Фили и отвел глаза, за что Кили был ему бесконечно благодарен.  
— Буду, — кивнул он и утащил с тарелки Фили полоску сочного, жареного мяса. — Вкусно.

Фили только глаза закатил и подвинул ему остальное.

— Расскажи мне про эти праздники, — попросил Кили, набрасываясь на еду. — Я не совсем понял, что король имел в виду.  
— Два местных праздника, — пожал плечами Фили. — У тебя это выходит Мабон и Самхейн, светлый и темный, — он чуть подумал. — Ну или как посмотреть.  
— И что я должен буду делать? — спросил Кили.

Мыли о брате в его постели отошли на второй план, куда важнее стало понять, как именно его вернуть.

— Выиграть, — ответил Фили, как само собой разумеющееся, но тут же поправился. — Хотя, не совсем так. Выиграть и поучаствовать в охоте.

Он немного странно улыбнулся, но Кили не обратил на это внимания.

— Охотиться я люблю, — сказал он.  
— Тогда тебе повезло, — отозвался Фили, пожимая плечами.

Кили вдруг отодвинул тарелку и схватил его за руку.

— A когда все кончится, ты уйдешь со мной?  
— Ну, смысл, вроде, такой, — сказал Фили, легко высвободившись. — Я — твоя награда.  
— A ты не хочешь? — тихо спросил Кили.

Фили повернулся к нему, но ничего, кроме раздражения в его глазах Кили не увидел.

— Сначала я ничего не помнил, — сказал он. — Мне сказали, что это последствия перехода, он по-разному влияет на разные души, и дали выбор, я мог ничего не вспоминать, но решил, что так будет неправильно. Я ведь был кем-то до момента, как стал фейри, у меня была целая жизнь, так что я хотел ее помнить. Но это оказалось гораздо больнее, чем я думал, — он чуть усмехнулся. — Мы были братьями и были любовниками, a потом ты решил, что больше меня не любишь. Как же ее звали? — Фили прикусил губу, вспоминая. — Тауриэль. Рыжая. Вы любили друг друга, a мне было больно.  
— Мне лишь казалось, что я ее люблю, — с жаром воскликнул Кили. — Все оказалось совсем не так, как я думал. Этот камень, что мне дала Миам… Как только он исчез, все пропало, и я понял, что люблю только тебя!

Кили застонал, вцепившись себе в волосы, чувствуя, как глупо это звучит. Но как еще объяснить?

— Мне было больно, — помолчав, снова заговорил Фили. — И повторения я не хочу. Да и как я могу быть уверен в твоей искренности? Ты говоришь, камень? Но что, если ты просто решил всем показать, что можешь добиться невозможного — получил любовь эльфийки, a теперь вернешь из другого мира брата?  
— Нет! — Кили вскочил на ноги, замотал головой. — Я никогда… Нет, Фили!

Он был готов расплакаться от жестоких слов, от того, как спокойно и равнодушно смотрит на него Фили, но тут же зажмурился, загоняя слезы обратно, не давая им пролиться, и медленно выдохнул.

— Но как же два праздника? — спросил он, снова открывая глаза. — Зачем ты согласился, если не хочешь возвращаться?

Фили поднялся на ноги, поправил пояс, и только теперь Кили заметил, что сегодня он одет обычно, в штаны и серую куртку, a на поясе висят кожаные, тонкой работы, ножны. Золотая рукоять кинжала, который они хранили, была отлита в виде головы волка. Кили вспомнил свой собственный дар — серебряный кинжал, и едва подавил грустный вздох. Вот уж он Фили точно не нужен. Чего-чего его брат не потерял, уйдя в этот мир, так это богатства. И красоты. Он смотрел на Кили прозрачными, голубыми глазами и тот едва выдерживал его взгляд.

— Так почему? — все же выдавил он из себя.  
— Здесь не так много развлечений, как может показаться, — ответил Фили. — A тут ты. Конечно, король тебя не прогнал, такое разнообразие на нашем празднике. A раз так, я должен был подыграть.  
— Но я могу выиграть, — стараясь выглядеть спокойно, сказал Кили. — Я хороший воин и хороший охотник, в конце концов, нас обоих учили одинаково. Что ты станешь делать, когда я выиграю?

Фили так громко и насмешливо рассмеялся, что Кили невольно покраснел.

— Ну, ты сначала выиграй, — сказал Фили. — A то самоуверенности у тебя много, а есть ли что-нибудь за ней?  
— Ты убедишься, что есть, — процедил, начиная злиться, Кили. — И ты очень скоро это увидишь.  
— Отлично, — легко пожал плечами Фили, чуть помедлил, ухмыляясь. — Вот только я хочу сказать тебе еще кое-что, брат, — он так сильно выделил последнее слово, что оно прозвучало почти издевательски. — Из волшебной страны никого против его воли не гонят, особенно, если сами привели.

Кили опустил голову, кусая губы, и Фили снова рассмеялся.

— Но ты не переживай, — он хлопнул его по плечу. — Может быть, еще сумеешь меня переубедить.

Кили вскинул голову и взглянул ему прямо в глаза:

— Я буду очень стараться, брат.

Мабон наступил через два дня и за это время Кили больше ни разу не видел брата. Тот словно исчез, испарился или просто не хотел показываться на глаза Кили. Хорошо еще, что Кили сам сумел отыскать тренировочный зал и вместе с несколькими фейри пускал там стрелы до каменной усталости, иначе точно помер бы от скуки, потому что никто с ним и не думал разговаривать, разве что только кивали в качестве приветствия. Так что после тренировок Кили приходил, падал на кровать и засыпал. И за эти две ночи Фили не приснился ему ни разу.

Кили сам не знал, чего ждет от праздника, но был немного удивлен, что тот устроили под открытым небом. Впрочем, увидев огороженное большое поле и установленные на нем мишени, все понял и заулыбался. Неподалеку возвели помост, на котором разместился Мал ад Дир с семьей. Красивые, изящные фейри, совершенно непохожие на эльфов Средиземья, совсем другие, чужие настолько, что эту чуждость, кажется, можно было потрогать. Кили старался об этом не думать и все старался отыскать в толпе, заполняющей пространство за оградой, Фили. Не находил и волновался все сильнее — и о Фили, и о том, сумеет ли он победить. Мало ли какие здесь правила!

Но все оказалось довольно просто. Глашатай выкрикивал имена участников, те выходили вперед и стреляли по трое, один выбывал, и так снова и снова. В первый раз соперниками Кили оказались толстый, в обхвате не меньше Бомбура, фейри и тоненькая дева. Кили было улыбнулся ей, но девушка презрительно вздернула нос и отвернулась. Каждый сделал по три выстрела, толстяк выбыл, кажется, совсем не расстроившись. Кили ослабил тетиву и отошел, освобождая место другим участникам.

— Дальше так легко не будет, — услышал он негромкий шепот, вздрогнул от радости и обернулся.

Фили стоял, опираясь на ограду и подчеркнуто не смотрел на Кили.

— Ты пришел поболеть за кого-то? — спросил тот, глотая обиду.  
— Да нет.

Фили пожал плечами, достал трубку и принялся неторопливо ее набивать. Несмотря на то, что его толкали со всех сторон, он не просыпал ни крошки табака, раскурил трубку и до Кили донесся вкуснейший аромат. Припомнив, сколько он уже не курил, Кили невольно сглотнул мгновенно наполнившую рот слюну. Можно было бы попросить брата дать затянуться, но он не знал, стоит ли. Это раньше они могли курить одну трубку на двоих, целуясь вперемешку с затяжками, но вряд ли этот Фили такому обрадуется. Этот Фили совсем другой, чужой похлеще всех этих фейри, и он точно не принадлежит уже Средиземью.

«Это все потому, что он пробыл здесь все эти несколько месяцев», — попытался он утешить сам себя и снова сглотнул слюну.

— Хочешь? — тычок в плечо застал Кили врасплох. — Кури.

Хлопнув глазами, он машинально взял в руки трубку, глубоко затянулся и зажмурился, прогоняя слезы. Табак был сладким, непривычным. Другим.

Следующего подхода пришлось ждать довольно долго, но для Кили, за плечом которого стоял Фили, время прошло быстро. Он то и дело оборачивался, любовался братом, и Фили, к его удивлению, не отворачивался, только слегка краснел почему-то. Вокруг вопила толпа, словно и не фейри, a самые обыкновенные люди или гномы, но Кили слышал только голос брата. Сначала молча куривший, Фили вдруг начал негромко рассказывать Кили о соперниках, о том, в чем каждый из них силен, на сколько шагов бьет в цель. Говорил, что магией здесь пользоваться запрещено, и лишь поэтому у Кили действительно есть шанс на победу. Смеялся, не обращая внимания на нахмуренные брови Кили, все говорил и говорил. О том, как много лет назад в этот день погибла мать Мал ад Дира, и теперь тот каждый год устраивает турнир в память о ней.

— Так они смертны? — удивился Кили. — A я думал…  
— И правильно думал, — перебил его Фили. — Но власть тоже как-то надо передавать.

Кили удивленно приоткрыл рот и взглянул на весело смеющегося над промахом какого-то стрелка, беззаботного короля фейри.

— Но как…  
— В поединке, — правильно понял Фили и прикрыл глаза. — Было здорово.  
— Что? — напрягся Кили. — A ты откуда знаешь?  
— Так я там был, — легко ответил Фили и, не дожидаясь нового вопроса, объяснил сам. — Двенадцать лет назад. Здесь все было совсем иначе.

Кили застыл, как оглушенный и стоял, пока сквозь грохот крови в ушах, не расслышал свое имя. Медленно, на негнущихся ногах, он вышел к линии, едва вспомнил, что надо поправить тетиву, вяло отметил, что мишени отодвинули дальше, выстрелил положенные три раза и тут же бросился обратно к брату, даже не взглянув на результат.

— Но как же это? — задыхаясь, спросил он, цепляясь за руку Фили, a тот ничего не ответил. Щурясь, он всматривался в мишени, а потом, улыбаясь, хлопнул Кили по плечу.  
— Ты выиграл.  
— Что?

Кили завертел головой, поймал одобрительные взгляды нескольких фейри и постарался приободриться. Ну и что, что Фили так долго здесь пробыл! Он все равно его вернет.

— Это хорошо, — спокойно сказал он. — Сколько еще, раз ты такой знаток?  
— Еще три раза, — тут же ответил Фили. — Каждый стрелок должен сделать пять подходов. По числу ран, которые Мал нанес своей матери. И не кривись, — усмехнулся Фили, увидев выражение лица Кили. — До этого стреляли одиннадцать раз.

Кили прикинул свои силы и порадовался тому, что мать нынешнего короля умерла довольно быстро.

— Потом будет праздник, — продолжал говорить Фили. — Здесь же. Разведут костры, зажарят быков, и свежее пиво будет литься рекой. Новый урожай, — улыбнулся он довольно, — был хорошим.  
— A какой праздник следующий? — спросил Кили.  
— Самхейн. Темный. Тебе не понравится.  
— Не понравится охотиться? — удивился Кили и покачал головой. — Да, брат, ты, видно, совсем меня позабыл.  
— Я очень старался, — помедлив, сказал Фили.

Кили не успел ему ответить, потому что снова услышал свое имя.

И снова мишени оказались отодвинутыми еще дальше. Кили с тревогой прикинул, хватит ли мощности его лука, если так будет продолжаться, но потом решил просто не думать об этом и выстрелил. Он попал точно в центр мишени, с неудовольствием увидел, что его соперники тоже, прикусил губу, чтобы не выругаться и одернул себя. Этого, в конце концов, стоило ожидать. И чем дальше, тем сложнее. Вот только, что бы там не хотели его соперники, к чему бы не стремились, его желание важнее. С этими мыслями Кили одну за другой выпустил обе оставшиеся стрелы, прикрыл глаза и по реву, огласившему поле, понял, что все получилось. Вторая его стрела расщепила надвое первую, торчавшую в мишени, a третья пригвоздила к дереву обломок первой, заставив оперение раскачиваться наподобие маятника.

Соперники Кили были искусны и одному из них почти удалось повторить его трюк, но лишь почти. Другой же даже не сумел расщепить стрелу и отшвырнул лук в сторону, злобно глядя на Кили. Тот же не отвел глаз и смотрел на фейри до тех пор, пока тот, фыркнув, не отвернулся и не ушел с поля. Второй соперник же учтиво поклонился Кили и тот поклонился в ответ.

— Я думал, что ты сейчас вылетишь, — встретил его Фили, но Кили лишь улыбнулся, совершенно не обижаясь.  
— Ты и вправду немногое обо мне помнишь.

Фили лишь пожал плечами. Кили подавил тяжкий вздох и вспышку злости. Почему Фили не обвиняет фейри? Почему лишь он, Кили, должен чувствовать вину? И почему он считает виновным самого себя, хотя это он, Фили, ушел, бросил его, даже не попытавшись отстоять свою любовь?

«Может быть, он не стал делать этого, потому что ты на весь мир заявил о своих чувствах к Тауриэль?» — проговорил внутренний голос.

В расстроенных чувствах, не зная, что сказать Фили, как доказать, что он не просто так, ради своего самолюбия или нового пари, пришел сюда, Кили еда не провалил следующую стрельбу. Спасло лишь то, что один из противников был слеп и взял неточную поправку на ветер, a второй оказался так мал, что не сумел достаточно сильно натянуть лук и стрела упала, не долетев до мишени.

Кили решил не подходить больше к ограде, даже смотреть в сторону брата, a предпочел ждать поодаль, благо стрелков осталось немного и дело теперь двигалось куда быстрее. Он сидел на яркой, совсем не осенней траве, жмурился на синее небо и ждал. Он думал, что последний этап будет уже привычной стрельбой на троих и совсем не волновался, выходя на арену по зову распорядителя.

Когда на арену вывели огромного, живого и очень злого быка, Кили вздрогнул и невольно оглянулся на Фили, увидел, что тот усмехается, и ощутил себя ужасно маленьким перед этой громадой плоти. Ни поддержки, ничего, a в руках лишь лук. Но что такое лук и стрелы против такого великана? Тростинка. Фейри за спиной свистели и улюлюкали, их голоса сливались в один, шумный, громкий, грозный и очень хотелось от него куда-нибудь спрятаться или хотя бы заткнуть уши. Кили пообещал, что после победы так и поступит. Но не теперь.

Молодые прислужники быстро пробежали между участниками, раздав уже привычные три стрелы, но Кили не представлял, как можно завалить такую гору мяса, даже одновременно выстрелив всеми девятью стрелами. Бык выглядел таким огромным, что уложить его казалось делом невозможным.

Распорядитель дал отмашку, бык рванулся на арену, стрелки рассыпались в стороны и думать о своем страхе, о невозможности выполнить задание, Кили стало попросту некогда. Отбежав как можно дальше от разъяренного животного, он бросил на жилу стрелу и огляделся. В его тройке оказалась уже знакомая тоненькая девушка в длинном платье и грузный седой старик в синем бархатном жилете. Старик сделал первый выстрел и попал в основание рога. Бык тряхнул головой и с ревом бросился на обидчика, но старик с удивительной ловкостью отскочил в сторону, перекатился по земле и, вскочив, выстрелил снова. Увы, его стрела прошла над головой быка, даже не зацепив его. Старик быстро отступил, что-то бормоча сквозь зубы и Кили прекрасно его понимал. С одной стрелой у него практически не было шансов на победу.

«Кстати, a что, если стрелы закончатся, a бык еще будет жив?» — подумал вдруг Кили.

Он постарался не думать об этом, тем более, что ни он сам, ни девушка не сделали еще ни единого выстрела. И, если честно, Кили не был уверен, что вообще решится. И до этого не слишком благодушно настроенный зверь после неудачных выстрелов старика впал в ярость, носился по арене кругами, то и дело бросаясь на участников, и бить следовало наверняка, чтобы не разозлить его еще больше.

Пока Кили раздумывал, с какой бы стороны подойти, девушка начала действовать. Не обращая внимания на путающееся в ногах платье, она бросилась вперед. Бык очень удачно отвлекся в этот момент на старика и стоял к ней боком. Послышался звук спускаемой тетивы, a потом… Кили не понимал, как она могла промахнуться с такого расстояния. Не поняла этого и сама девушка. Она стояла, удивленно глядя на свой лук, и больше ни на что не обращала внимания. Кили завопил, чтобы она бежала, но было уже поздно.

Груда мяса и мышц налетела на девушку, смяла, отбросила назад, на деревянную ограду, прямо на умолкшую, отшатнувшуюся толпу. Наступила тишина, в которой очень хорошо был слышен хруст ломающихся костей, влажный звук, с которым бык продолжал топтать изувеченное тело, и надрывные всхлипывания упавшего на колени старика.

Кили выронил бесполезный лук, вытащил нож и бросился вперед, заходя на быка с боку. Слишком занятый втаптыванием своей жертвы в землю, тот не успел его заметить и Кили, подпрыгнув и ухватившись за острый, покрытый свежей кровью, рог, изо всех сил воткнул нож ему в глаз. Левой рукой это делать было не слишком удобно и сейчас Кили благословил уроки Двалина, который настоял, чтобы он учился владеть обеими руками наравне с Фили. Кто бы мог подумать, что это умение пригодится ему вот так.

Бык закричал так, что у Кили на миг заложило уши. Он быстро разжал пальцы, отпрыгнул в сторону, наткнулся на старика, который зачем-то рвался вперед, и они оба повалились на землю. Схватив фейри в охапку, Кили пытался отползти от бьющегося в агонии животного как можно дальше, но старик мешал ему, продолжая вырываться.

— Она умерла, — рявкнул Кили ему в ухо, отчаявшись увести, и старик затих, повернул к нему голову и оскорбленно сказал:  
— Мы не умираем.

Кили кивнул туда, где из-под бычьей туши виднелся край перепачканного в крови и грязи платья:

— Когда оживет, скажи ей, чтобы в следующий раз не надевала в бой ничего длинного.  
— Да я говорил, что оно помешает, — скорбно вздохнул старик. — Но она так молода, всего полторы тысячи лет. Разве дети в таком возрасте слушают родителей?

Кили только крякнул и разжал руки, потом встал, подошел к быку, упершись ногой ему в шею, высвободил нож. И только теперь обратил внимание на то, что вокруг по-прежнему тихо. Он подумал было, что это потому, что фейри слишком отвыкли от смертей, но тут же перестал думать об этом, увидев, что к ним направляется Мал ад Дир. Лицо его было совершенно спокойно, двигался он уверенно и неторопливо, и совсем не походил на того, кто только что потерял подданного. С другой стороны, иначе и быть не могло. Он — король. Торин бы вел себя также. Мысль о дяде заставила Кили вспомнить о манерах и поклониться, но Мал ад Дир не обратил на него никакого внимания, прошел дальше, взглянул на тело девушки и, вздохнув, покачал головой:

— Давно у нас такого не случалось, — сказал он и толпа вокруг согласно заворчала. — Леди Лис достойно сражалась, как и лорд Лис, — король коротко кивнул старику. — Но победа в состязании достается гному Кили, сыну Дис, пришедшему к нам из внешнего мира. A теперь унесите быка и пусть начнется празднество.

Толпа взорвалась радостными криками, к быку тут же подбежали несколько мужчин и, подняв тушу, утащили в сторону, где уже начинали зажигать костры. Король фейри учтиво кивнул Кили и пошел прочь, увлекаемый своими детьми. Огромная корона на его голове покачивалась в такт шагам и Кили на миг показалось, что ему сейчас вновь предстоит сражаться с быком. Он стоял, сжимая в руке покрытый липкой кровью нож, и больше всего мечтал о том, чтобы вымыть руки, a еще лучше, оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Хлопок по плечу немного привел его в себя. Кили вскинулся, ожидая увидеть перед собой Фили — ну должен же тот подойти, поздравить с победой — но вместо этого наткнулся на веселый взгляд молодой фейри, которая еще мгновение назад лежала, придавленная тушей быка.

— Благодарю тебя, — нежно улыбнулась она и присела в поклоне, — что не пустил моего отца к быку. Он ненавидит пачкать жилет, но совершенно позабыл об этом.

Кили лишь тупо кивнул и поклонился в ответ.

— Я — лорд Малколм Лис, — представился старик. — A это моя дочь Корделия.  
— Очень приятно, — пробормотал Кили. — A я…  
— Мы знаем, — перебила его фейри, потом неожиданно наклонилась и поцеловала Кили в щеку. — И желаем удачи. Тебе предстоит нелегкое испытание. A теперь идем, — она повернулась к отцу, — папа, мне нужно сменить платье.

Кили смотрел, как они уходят, видел огни костров неподалеку, a потом повернулся и побрел в другую сторону. Мысль о том, что ему надо бы отыскать Фили мелькнула в его голове, но тут же испарилась.

Фили нашел его сам. В негустой роще, куда Кили забрел в надежде отыскать тишину. Получилось не очень, потому что он то и дело натыкался на парочки и брел дальше и дальше, пока вдруг не выбрался на широкую поляну, усыпанную темно-синими цветами. На мгновение ему показалось, что он в Средиземье, стоит рядом с Тау у той, чуждой поляны, но цветы были другими, хотя и не менее чуждыми. Веселая луна светила с неба, заливая цветы призрачным светом и они, полностью раскрывшись, все развернулись к ней, точно питались ею, ее светом, словно стремились слиться с ней. Кили вдруг стало как-то не по себе и он подумал, что, может, стоит вернуться к кострам.

— Ночельники, — услышал он вдруг и обернулся, открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все свое возмущение, но вдруг понял, что это бесполезно.

Фили стоял перед ним, облитый, как серебром, лунным светом, спокойно улыбался и выглядел настолько чужим, что у Кили на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Они бессмертные, — помолчав, сказал он, и в глазах Фили промелькнуло удивление.  
— Ну да, ты же знал.  
— Знал, — кивнул Кили. — Но…

Злость совершенно испарилась, оставив лишь усталость, и он отвернулся, снова уставился на цветы, что жадно шевелили лепестками, впитывая лунный свет.

— Что случилось бы со мной? — тихо спросил Кили.  
— Ты бы умер, — Фили не понадобилось уточнять, что он имеет в виду. — Но ты же знал, за что дерешься, не так ли? Разве ты не готов отдать все, что у тебя есть, только чтобы меня вернуть?

Голос Фили был спокоен, но Кили вздрагивал, словно каждое слово вонзалось в него ядовитой стрелой. Он не стал ничего отвечать, вместо этого лишь передернул плечами и обнял себя за плечи, только теперь увидев, что руки у него совершенно чисты. И о правда, надо радоваться. Он победил! Не время для грусти. Он выжил и тем ценнее победа, что он вырвал ее у бессмертных.

Словно уловив смену его настроения, Фили обнял его сзади и Кили невольно откинул голову ему на плечо, застонал, тут же ощутив губы брата на своей шее.

— Мабон, — выдохнул Фили, обжигая его кожу дыханием. — Праздник мужского плодородия.

Кили снова застонал, чувствуя, как ему в ягодицы, отделенный лишь несколькими слоями тонкой ткани, упирается твердый член.

— И как у тебя с ним? — едва шевеля губами, спросил он.

Фили рассмеялся, развернул его к себе и принялся жадно целовать. Губы, щеки, виски — Кили не успевал отвечать и сдался, покорился, позволяя Фили вести. Он попробовал протестовать лишь тогда, когда Фили аккуратной подсечкой уложил его на цветы, но тут же успокоился, услышав легкий смех.

Наверное, за годы проведенные здесь, Фили овладел магией, потому что ничем иным Кили не мог объяснить то, как быстро исчезла их одежда, и тут же позабыл о своем удивлении. Пустяки. Все пустяки, кроме стоящего над ним на коленях брата. Фили, выпрямившись, собирал волосы в хвост и тело его светилось в свете луны, кожа почти мерцала, и только твердый, налитой член казался темным. Кили приподнялся на локтях, потянулся вперед, желая наклониться, ощутить на языке теплую тяжесть и терпкий вкус, который он еще помнил, но Фили толкнул его в грудь, заставляя лечь обратно.

Его тело накрыло Кили сверху, притираясь, совпадая каждой впадинкой, каждым изгибом, так что Кили снова готов был расплакаться от того, как хорошо и правильно это ощущалось. Желанное, почти позабытое единство. Фили что-то шептал, улыбался, сцеловывая слезинки с ресниц Кили и тот, чувствуя, как его член трется о сочащийся смазкой член брата, только стонал. Кожа к коже, удовольствие чувствовалось все острее, крепкие колени стискивали его бока, губы, руки, ласкали жадно и откровенно, и Кили хотелось большего, но дальше Фили почему-то не заходил. A Кили уже совершенно не мог терпеть.

Со стоном он оттолкнул брата, подтянул к груди ноги и, прежде чем Фили успел задать вопрос, развел колени в стороны. Сегодня только так. Сегодня воистину волшебная ночь и пусть неизвестно, каким будет завтра, пусть Фили и дальше смотрит волком и ехидничает, язвит или просто его избегает, но сегодня в силах Кили что-то изменить, отдать всего себя, показать, как сильно он хочет быть вместе с братом. Кажется, он уже когда-то говорил это. Наверное, во сне, овладевая Фили. Но сегодня есть шанс повторить все в реальности и он не собирался его терять.

Он еще шире развел ноги, чуть выгнул поясницу и застонал, из-под ресниц глядя на Фили. Тот раскраснелся так, что румянец стекал уже на грудь и все облизывал губы, не отрывая взгляда от Кили. И ничего не делал. Тогда Кили вытянул ногу, толкнул его кончиками пальцев в бедро.

— У меня ничего нет, — выдохнул Фили и Кили прикусил губу.

У него никого не было очень давно, с тех самых пор, как они… Он тут же прогнал эту мысль, крепко сжал губы и кивнул, показывая, что это ничего, что он потерпит.

Но Фили снова покачал головой, заставив Кили разочарованно застонать, a потом зачем-то огляделся. Кили замер и удивленно захлопал глазами, когда увидел, как брат сорвал цветок. Стебель его мгновенно потек серебристой жидкостью, лепестки вспыхнули и поникли. Фили собрал то, что вытекло из цветка — набралась почти полная горсть — ласково погладил Кили по боку, и тот не раздумывая, подчинился, подставился под его пальцы.

Внутри пальцы Фили ощущались, как шелк. Кили никак не мог открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, только чувствовал поцелуи на своем лице, и отвечал на них так нежно, как только мог. Он ждал и жаждал проникновения, хотел, чтобы Фили поскорее уже взял его, потому что не мог уже терпеть. Уже просто не было сил. Кили пытался показать это — крутил бедрами, толкался на пальцы, сжимался, стараясь, чтобы Фили понял, как ему нужно. Ему казалось, что он шепчет «хочу», что это слово непрерывным потоком льется из него, но на самом деле только стонал. Все громче и громче, срываясь на крики, и дрожал, едва ощущая уже на себе и в себе сильные, нежные руки. Масло цветка высыхало на коже, почему-то делая ее еще чувствительнее, хотя может и без того распаленному Кили так только казалось.

Он был уже готов плакать от бессильного, острого удовольствия, когда Фили, наконец, взял его. Втиснулся внутрь быстро и сразу с силой задвигался, точно и сам уже не мог сдерживаться. Пот собирался у Фили на лбу, на ресницах, капал с носа и Кили морщился, когда капли попадали ему на лицо, он поднимал руки и пытался его стереть, но тут же забывал об этом, потому что Фили целовал его пальцы, ладони и двигался еще сильнее, глубже. И удовольствие нарастало, волнами поднималось от поясницы все выше, заставляя Кили задерживать дыхание, и стонать от счастья. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы все это длилось и длилось, чтобы не кончалась ночь и ощущение мягких, плотных лепестков под обнаженной спиной, и толчки глубоко внутри, задевающие что-то, кажется, в самой душе.

Фили вдруг застыл, замер, наклонившись над Кили, но губами не коснулся, только чуть улыбнулся и Кили сам подался наверх, целуя, и, чувствуя мгновенный отклик, окончательно отпустил себя.

Когда волна выворачивающего душу и тело удовольствия схлынула, Кили вдруг понял, что снова может слышать мир. Кажется, праздник был в самом разгаре. Тело было тяжелым, расслабленным, двигаться не хотелось совершенно и то, что Фили лежал на нем, не давая двигаться, прижимая к земле, было даже кстати. Кили просто лежал, гладил Фили по мокрой спине и чувствовал, как все сильнее затекают ноги и начинает мерзнуть задница. Он чувствовал, как опадает член Фили внутри, и слегка поерзал, давая понять, что не против был бы, наконец, свести коленки. Фили довольно сопнул ему в ухо и осторожно вышел, повалился рядом на спину, раскинув руки. Кили потянулся и сел. Зад тянуло, на боках точно останутся синяки, но ничего страшного, даже хорошо, потому что так произошедшее сегодня завтра не будет казаться сном.

— Что-то есть хочется, — зевая, пробормотал рядом Фили и Кили невольно хихикнул, вспомнив, как они частенько пробирались дома в погреб или на кухню после занятий любовью. Кили, глядя, как брат поглощает еду, только удивлялся, почему тот размерами еще не догнал Бомбура. И фейри там или не фейри, но Фили не меняется совершенно. И это здорово.  
— Идем, — он потянулся за штанами. — Нельзя, чтобы ты оставался голодным, когда там так много мяса.  
— Ага, они зажарили того быка, которого ты убил, — отозвался Фили, и Кили невольно сглотнул. — Прости.  
— Что? — Кили удивленно обернулся.  
— Я не должен был, — Фили сел и прямо взглянул на него, — так вести себя. Ты такого не заслужил.

Кили невольно покраснел.

— Я не о том говорю, о чем ты только что подумал. — поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся Фили. — Я о том, что сказал до этого. Ты не обязан был идти сюда за мной и всем жертвовать. A ты пошел, — он покачал головой, словно не понимая.  
— Но я тебя люблю, — сказал Кили и закусил губу, вдруг осознав, что сказал это впервые.

Обычно эти слова произносил Фили, a от него требовалось лишь ответить «я тебя тоже» или что-то такое, в ответ. Стоило забраться в другой мир, чтобы понять, что следовало бы говорить это и раньше. Первым. Фили удивленно посмотрел на него и засмеялся. Легко и не обидно, так что Кили невольно заулыбался в ответ.

— Люблю, — повторил он и счастливо зажмурился, когда Фили провел ладонью по его волосам. — A теперь идем есть.

Преодолев сладкую истому, Кили быстро вскочил и принялся одеваться, потом попробовал пригладить волосы, но тут же бросил пустые попытки, и завистливо посмотрел на Фили, который выглядел так, будто только что заплел косы, и только слегка влажные, завившиеся на висках волосы показывали, что это не так. Кили досадливо дернул себя за прядку, взглянул с жалостью на примятый цветочный ковер, и ахнул, когда тот начал двигаться. Цветы выпрямлялись, снова разворачиваясь к луне, и совсем скоро уже ничто на полянке не напоминало о том, что еще несколько мгновений назад два живых существа жарко ласкали здесь друг друга.

— Ночельники, — пожал плечами Фили и Кили кивнул, будто это все объясняло.

Костры, казалось, достигали неба и Кили даже рот приоткрыл, наблюдая, как огромные бревна, кажется, вовсе не прогорающие, выбрасывают снопы искр почти до самого неба. Веселье кипело, бурлило, расплескивалось дикими волнами в разные стороны, так что Кили невольно крепче вцепился в руку смеющегося Фили. Тот же, схватив с плывущего над головами блюда, кусок мяса, уже жевал, капая жиром на траву. Кили тоже достался кусочек и он, слизывая сок с пальцев, от души наслаждался свежестью и вкусом мяса. Пока он ел, Фили куда-то исчез и снова появился, держа в руках кубки с красным вином. В меру сладкое, оно кружило голову, пьянило душу, тело просило движения, и Кили совсем скоро обнаружил, что отплясывает, держа Фили за руку, под пение свирелей и рожков, веселые скрипки, под нежные и почему-то очень хорошо слышимые переливы арф. Он слышал смех Фили и смеялся сам, довольный, чувствуя, что так хорошо ему не было уже очень давно.

Они уснули, попадав на землю у одного из костров и так во сне переплелись ногами и руками, что Кили, проснувшийся от того, что утренний холод пробрался под задравшуюся куртку, не сразу сумел выпутаться. Оправив одежду, он снова лег, глядя на спокойно спящего Фили и от всей души понадеялся, что теперь все изменится, что Фили передумает оставаться и будет рядом чаще. Они решат, что станут делать, когда вернутся домой, ведь остался лишь один праздник, а испытание, которое он готовит, не может быть сложнее, чем битва со злобным быком.

То, что он забежал слишком далеко вперед, Кили понял, стоило лишь Фили открыть глаза. Равнодушно скользнул взглядом по Кили, сел, потягиваясь, и легко отстранился, когда тот потянулся, чтобы его обнять. Это было больно, но Кили заставил себя улыбаться.

— Здесь отличные праздники, — сказал он, вставая.  
— Угу, — отозвался Фили, зевая.  
— A следующий когда?  
— Через месяц.

Фили тоже встал, поправил одежду и посмотрел на Кили.

— Это был просто Мабон, — спокойно сказал он. — Его действие. Не думай даже, что это что-то меняет.  
— Да я и не думаю, — пробормотал Кили, опуская глаза. — Просто нам было хорошо вдвоем.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Фили. — Найдешь меня, если что.

Кили стоял, глядя, как он уходит, и не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы его остановить. Еще немного, и, кажется, он правда начнет думать, что зря все это затеял.

— Двенадцать лет прошло, — напомнил он себе. — Дома он таким бы не стал.

Он снова посмотрел в ту сторону, куда ушел брат и нахмурился:

— Но и бегать за тобой и просить о ласке я не стану, не дождешься.

Он вспомнил горячие, крепкие руки на своем теле и зажмурился. Нет, он сильный, и если Фили хочет оставить их отношения прежними, пусть так и будет.

  
  


  
  


Так все и вышло. С Фили они встречались не часто, разговаривали спокойно и больше не спали вместе. Кили было бы почти скучно, но к своему огромному удивлению, он обнаружил, что вдруг обзавелся друзьями среди фейри. Те, кто еще недавно даже, наверное, и не знал о его существовании, стали ему улыбаться, наперебой старались познакомиться, зазывали на охоту. Кили не отказывался и совсем скоро обнаружил, что проводить время с фейри очень приятно. Они были легкими, веселыми, часто смеялись и казалось, что ничто в этом мире их особо не трогает. Кили, уставшему от своих тяжелых мыслей, это даже нравилось. Фили иногда присоединялся к ним, но чаще Кили замечал, что брат наблюдает за их пирушками или сборами на охоту издали, не приближается, но словно бы контролирует. Это напоминало прежние времена, еще в Средиземье, но Кили не мог сказать, радует его это или печалит. Скорее, по примеру новых друзей, его это уже просто не трогало. И он отравлялся веселиться.

Так текли дни. Один за другим, наполненные весельем, пирами, охотами или песнями. Вне холма становилось все холоднее, a море выглядело хмурым, сменило цвет на темно-серый и то и дело плевалось волнами, так что к нему и приближаться не хотелось. A однажды, выехав на охоту, Кили вдруг заметил, что трава снаружи съежилась и поседела от инея.

— Скоро Самхейн, — сказал кто-то рядом и Кили, вздрогнув, точно очнулся от сна.

Самхейн? Но как? Куда делось время? И что он успел за этот месяц? Ни Фили не уговорил вернуться, ни разузнал, каким будет испытание. Ничего.

Веселая кавалькада уже скакала вперед, но Кили так и не дал своему коню шпоры. Некоторое время он бездумно смотрел на море, a потом повернул коня и вернулся обратно в холм.

Оставив лошадь в конюшне, он уныло брел по коридорам, как вдруг наткнулся на кого-то из фейри. Кили тут же шагнул в сторону, бормоча извинения.

— Ты ищешь своего брата?

Негромкий, мелодичный голос был ему очень хорошо знаком. Обладательницу его Кили давно уже мечтал придушить собственными руками, и теперь вскинулся, сжал кулаки. Миам ад Дир смотрела на него спокойно, слегка насмешливо, и почему-то именно это остудило Кили.

— Он в оружейной, — продолжила девушка. — Но, кажется, тебе все равно.

И, прежде, чем Кили успел что-то сказать, наклонилась к нему ниже.

— Знаешь, я сразу же выбрала тебя, стоило лишь нам с братом наткнуться на ваш отряд в том лесу. Мак долго ругался, говорил, что я всегда выбираю, что полегче и в случае с тобой был прав. Я просто не могла не победить. Ведь это…, — она выпрямилась и окинула Кили взглядом, в котором теперь было куда больше презрения. — Зацикленный на себе, считающий, что заслужил любовь. О, ну конечно, кого же все вокруг должны любить, как не тебя! Вполне естественно, что ты согласился на мое предложение. Проверить, настоящая ли любовь! — она рассмеялась и Кили, как волной, обдало стыдом. — Неужели ты не знаешь, что если любовь есть, то она есть, невозможно не чувствовать ее. Но ведь ты же не любил брата, так что…  
— Неправда, — перебил ее Кили. — Это ты околдовала меня своим камнем. Это ты виновата!

Миам лишь рассмеялась.

— На камне не было колдовства, — неожиданно мягко сказала она. — Ни капельки. Это был просто речной голыш с парочкой рун. Но ты, ты сам, уверенный в том, что тебя любят все, наделил его силой.  
— A Тау? Она ведь…  
— Она была еще более смешна, — отмахнулась фейри. — Глупая эльфийская девчонка, запертая в глухом лесу и так отчаявшаяся найти отклик в том, кто был рядом, что поверила, что и правда любит гнома.

Миам засмеялась снова, и звук ее голоса заставил Кили сжаться, точно в него летел десяток кинжалов.

— Глупенькие, — Миам покачала головой. — Я рада, что выбрала тебя, ведь с твоим братом так не получилось бы.  
— Я люблю Фили, — тихо и твердо сказал Кили.  
— Тогда почему так часто его отталкивал, почему делал больно словами и делом, почему не говорил о своей любви? Ведь ты ни разу не сказал ему об этом первым.

Кили стоял молча, опустив голову, и не мог ответить ни на один вопрос.

— Скоро Самхейн, — продолжила, помолчав, Миам. — Второй из праздников, отведенных тебе моим отцом, и я советую тебе очень хорошо подумать, что ты станешь делать. Если ты переживешь Охоту, то сможешь забрать Фили. Да только хочет ли он уходить?  
— Ты точно не можешь этого знать, — буркнул Кили.  
— Но я знаю, — спокойно отрезала фейри. — И стоит помнить и тебе. Твой брат не хочет покидать наш мир. Ты и так много боли причинил ему, не стоит добавлять еще.  
— Но…  
— Снова хочешь сказать, что любишь его? Тогда отпусти. В вашем мире Фили больше нечего делать, поверь.  
— Как и мне в вашем, — тяжело вздохнул Кили.  
— Боюсь, что так.

Миам еще несколько мгновений смотрела Кили в лицо, a потом пошла прочь, оставив его наедине с запахом свежей земли и ландышей. Кили постоял еще несколько мгновений, a потом пошел в сторону оружейной. Он не мог поверить, что сам не догадался. Ну конечно, где же еще искать Фили, как не среди его любимого оружия? Он и дома-то, в Синих Горах, чуть что пропадал в оружейных комнатах, ясно же, что не изменил своим привычкам и здесь. Но Кили был слишком занят новыми друзьями, чтобы вспомнить об этом.

И действительно, Фили нашелся там, где и было сказано. Он сидел, откинувшись на стену, и недовольно морщился, глядя на клинок, так ярко отполированный, что он должен был бы видеть в нем свое отражение. Но Фили, наверное, видел изъян.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери он поднял голову, и его лицо тут же стало холодным и замкнутым, но Кили решил, что не будет обращать на это внимания. В конце концов, он и правда виноват.

— Готовишься к празднику? — спросил он, садясь на скамью и кивая на груду оружия рядом с Фили.  
— К Охоте, — поправил его тот.  
— Мне тоже нужно? — зачем-то спросил Кили, хотя и так знал, что с его оружием все в порядке.

Фили только пожал плечами и некоторое время они молчали.

— Я встретил Миам, — наконец, сказал Кили, — и она дала мне понять, что ты не хочешь уходить. Сказала, чтобы я не тратил время.  
— A ты ей веришь? — спросил Фили, беря в руки следующий нож.  
— Хочу от тебя услышать.  
— Но ведь ты все равно сделаешь по-своему, — отозвался Фили.- Тебя слишком избаловали, Кили. Ты привык, что все происходит так, как нужно именно тебе.  
— Это так, — не стал отказываться Кили. — Но кроме этого я люблю тебя.

Он не знал, чего именно ждет в ответ на свои слова, но это совершенно точно не должен был быть смех. Горький, болезненный, отчаянный, страшный. Фили сидел, не поднимая головы, в руках его дрожал нож, a сам он все смеялся, так что Кили невольно вздрагивал.  
— Любишь, — наконец, сказал Фили, умолкнув. — Знаешь, я здесь двенадцать лет.

Он принялся снова аккуратно чистить оружие.

— У меня было много времени на раздумья, и я понял одно — никто из нас двоих никогда не любил. Тебе просто было любопытно, a я пытался избавиться от одиночества. И ничего больше.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Кили. — Это не так.  
— Ну конечно, так, — перебил его Фили. — Иначе и быть не может.  
— Это тебе твои фейри голову задурили? — зло спросил Кили.  
— Мои фейри меня спасли, — отрезал Фили. — Не бросили. Это Мак ад Дир был со мной рядом, когда я умирал. Не ты и не Торин, a фейри, хотя вот уж кому на это должно было вообще наплевать, — Фили слегка усмехнулся и уточнил. — Правда, потом он не раз говорил, что просто пожалел свой дар мне, но это неважно. Он дал мне выбор и я его сделал.  
— И ушел с ними?  
— Ну, иначе бы я отправился в Чертоги, — пожал плечами Фили. — Ты предпочел бы это?  
— Да я и так думал, что это случилось, — резко ответил Кили. — Почему ты только и делаешь, что винишь меня? Да, я ошибся и предал тебя, когда принял любовь к Тау за настоящую, да я подвел тебя, но я же пришел за тобой! Ты… — Кили вдруг понял, что стоит, a Фили смотрит на него снизу вверх, — ты просто не знаешь, что со мной было все это время. Для тебя двенадцать лет прошло, да, долгий срок, но, поверь, мои несколько месяцев мне тоже показались годами. Я ведь нашел тебя там, на поле. A потом даже не мог заставить себя пойти к твоей могиле, чтобы попросить прощения, — он закрыл глаза, давя рыдания, и некоторое время молчал. — Все думали, что я виню тебя за то, что между нами было, думали, что я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты склонил меня к… ну, сам понимаешь, напоминали про фейри, a все никак не мог пойти. Потому что я был виноват! Не ты, не фейри. Это я сам сделал неправильный выбор. Мне надо было держаться за нашу любовь, если уж нам выпал шанс ее раскрыть, a я выбрал эльфийку, потому что думал… Да плевать, о чем я думал!

Кили почти упал на скамью и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— A Торин? — неожиданно спросил Фили.  
— Он женился, — глухо ответил Кили. — Они с Двалином даже не смотрели друг на друга, когда все кончилось, a потом Двалин уехал в Синие Горы. Еще до свадьбы, — Кили хмыкнул. — Надеюсь, Торин обзаведется достойным наследником.  
— Он прогнал тебя?  
— После того, как я рассказал ему, что наша с тобой любовь не была заклятьем фейри, это было ожидаемо.  
— Жалко Двалина, — совсем тихо сказал Фили. — У нас хоть что-то было, a он… Он такого не заслужил.  
— Это правда, — согласился Кили. — Я никогда не забуду его лица, когда Торин объявил о решении жениться.

Фили промолчал и некоторое время в оружейной слышался лишь звук точильного камня.

— A как ты узнал, что я здесь?  
— Тау подсказала, — Кили решил не вдаваться в подробности.  
— Понятно.

Они снова замолчали. Кили искоса смотрел на спокойный профиль брата и отчаянно любовался приоткрытыми губами, длинными, пушистыми ресницами, аккуратными усами и короткой бородой. Здесь Фили отказался от усов-косичек, и это было непривычно, делало его старше, но Кили нравилось. Ему все в Фили нравилось — пышные волосы, блестящие, как светлое золото, матовая, нежная кожа. Ах, как много он отдал бы, чтобы снова прикоснуться к Фили так, как месяц назад. У Кили даже кончили пальцев закололо и он сжал руку в кулак, чтобы сдержаться.

— A что за дар тебе подарил фейри?

Кили задал вопрос просто чтобы отвлечься и с изумлением увидел, как брат вдруг покраснел.

— Ничего особенного, — буркнул он, не глядя на Кили.  
— Да ладно, — не стал настаивать Кили. — Вернемся домой, расскажешь?

Фили бросил на него быстрый взгляд и покачал головой.

— Не привык сдаваться?  
— Ты же знаешь, — старательно улыбнулся Кили.  
— A что, если я не хочу?  
— A ты не хочешь?  
— Я считаю, что незачем. Моя жизнь уже давно здесь.  
— A я, — тихо спросил Кили. — Я не твоя жизнь?

Фили даже голову в его сторону не повернул, лишь криво усмехнулся той стороной лица, что была видна Кили.

— Я не знаю.

Кили не нашел слов, чтобы переубеждать Фили прямо сейчас. Он просто сидел, стискивая край скамьи и чувствовал, как по капле утекает вся его уверенность. Конечно, он виноват сам, потому что вместо того, чтобы проводить время с братом, снова приучать его к себе, предпочел проводить время с друзьями. Он был обязан доказывать Фили, что любит его, a вместо этого… Как будто Фили и правда ему должен, как будто он — его собственность, которую можно прийти и забрать когда угодно. Что, если все эти годы Фили был счастлив здесь больше, чем за всю жизнь там, в Средиземье?

Кили сглотнул горький комок, вставший в горле, разжал сведенные пальцы и встал:

— Я постараюсь выиграть, — сказал он, глядя на склоненную голову брата. — Но даже если это случится, клянусь, только ты сам решишь, хочешь идти со мной или нет. Я больше ничего не сделаю тебе во вред.

Фили так ничего ему и не ответил.

  
  


  
  


Ночь Самхейна была прекрасна. Черным бархатом она стлалась над землей, укрывала землю, словно стараясь спрятать от нее предстоящее действо и поблескивающие кое-где в небе льдинки звезд тьму совершенно не рассеивали. Было холодно и лошади выдыхали пар, но Кили мороза не чувствовал, одно лишь радостное возбуждение. Сегодня все закончится, a дальше этого он не заглядывал.

Кавалькада растянулась, кажется, на все небо и, оглядываясь, Кили видел яркие, цветные одежды всадников и всадниц, слышал смех и даже пару раз увидел, как кто-то из участников прикладывается к бутылке. Рядом раздалось фырканье коня и Кили нервно прикусив губу, чуть пришпорил лошадь, чтобы догнать Фили. Они поехали рядом, бок о бок, след в след за Мал ад Диром и его семьей, и Кили, понимая, что это потому, что они оба сегодня — главное блюдо, злиться все равно не мог. Впрочем, он вообще не знал, что именно должен испытывать. Почему никто не сказал ему, что кони будут лететь? Кили теперь крепко держал повод и старался не смотреть вниз слишком часто. Фили, скачущий рядом, был совершенно спокоен и Кили отчаянно ему завидовал. Он хотел было спросить, что их ждет, но передумал. Скорее всего, брат не ответит, да может быть это просто запрещено, кто знает.

Мак ад Дир, едущий перед ними, вдруг обернулся, оскалил зубы в усмешке и махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. Фили кивнул, смеясь, вытянул из-за плеча длинный клинок и, дернув повод, направил свою лошадь туда, куда показывал фейри. Кили последовал за ним без раздумий.

Сначала он не понял, что видит, лишь нечто светлое, почти прозрачное, колыхалось перед ним, но в следующий миг с его глаз точно сорвали пелену и он увидел женщину. Тонкая, стройная, она, заламывая руки, брела куда-то через лес и ноги ее не касались земли. Заблудшая душа, каким-то образом зацепившаяся за этот мир. Но какое им до нее дело? Кили непонимающе захлопал глазами, a в следующий момент Фили, вскачь пустив лошадь, пронзил женщину мечом. Удар бросил ее вперед, чуть приподняв, как жука, нанизанного на иглу, и женщина, издав жалобный стон, растаяла в воздухе. Фили, одним движением вернул клинок в ножны, развернул коня и мимо Кили подъехал к фейри. Кили видел, как король благосклонно улыбнулся ему:

— Отличный удар. Охота будет удачной.

Фили наклонил голову, принимая похвалу, a Мал ад Дир вскинул руку, оборачиваясь к остальным всадникам, и выкрикнул:

— Да начнется Охота!

Дикий вопль множества глоток и звук рогов почти оглушили Кили, a в следующий миг кавалькада подхватила его, закружила и понесла с такой скоростью, что он едва мог надеяться удержаться в седле. Некоторое время он скакал рядом с Фили, потом их разнесло в разные стороны, и Кили увидел старого Малколма Лиса и его дочь Корделию. Склонившись друг к другу с седел, они целовались, и Кили поскорее отвел взгляд. Справа от него неслась дама в зеленом и по ее длинным волосам, развивающимся за спиной, можно было понять, с какой дикой быстротой они несутся. Кили сглотнул, попытался вытереть слезящиеся глаза и в этот миг услышал уже знакомый рев. Прямо рядом с дамой в зеленом возникла еще одна прозрачная фигура и множество всадников, злобно скалясь, развернули коней, чтобы добраться до нее. Но дама успела первой. Вытянув руку с длинным, тонким кинжалом, она ударила коня каблуками, тот, нервно взвизгнув, в один прыжок нагнал жертву, свист стали на миг сменился влажным хлюпом и голова духа отлетела в сторону.

Новое убийство было встречено радостным ревом, a дама вдруг обернувшись к Кили, отсалютовала ему сверкающим клинком, рассмеялась и помчалась вперед.

Следующие мгновения, a может быть и часы, слились для Кили в одно бесконечное пятно — крики, смех, сверкание мечей, и души, души. Души. Откуда их тут так много, Кили не знал. Некоторые пытались сопротивляться, некоторые бежать, какие-то оставались равнодушными, пока их резали, кололи, отрубали головы или топтали копытами. Фейри вокруг смеялись, точно поглощенные безумием. Да, наверное, так оно и было. A может это сам Кили сошел с ума.

Оглядываясь, он пытался отыскать в бесконечном потоке всадников брата, но никак не мог. Фили словно растворился в этом месиве и Кили видел лишь оскаленные черепа, обнаженные кости в роскошных одеждах, разлагающиеся тела, но больше не живых существ, некоторых из которых он даже еще недавно знал. Впрочем, a были ли они живыми? Может быть все, что он видел, был лишь морок? Но тогда…

Кили завертел головой, пытаясь найти Фили снова. Поодаль кто-то рубил руки очередному призраку, но это зрелище стало уже привычным, и Кили просто отвернулся. Сердце у него трепетало и заходилось, но уже больше от непривычной скачки, слишком сильного ветра и он отчаянно радовался тому, что пока ни разу не обнажил клинка, и надеялся, что от него этого и не потребуется.

— Лучшая ночь в году, — услышал он вдруг ликующий голос.

Фили отыскал его сам, и теперь, оттеснив всех, скакал рядом, запрокинув голову так, что бледный свет луны обливал его лицо. Кили не ответил, только сглотнул, увидев, как под светлой кожей, которую он так мечтал ласкать, проступает череп и невольно вспомнил, сколько лет провел здесь Фили. Меч его был чист, у духов не было крови, но Кили казалось будто он видит, как призрачные, серебристые капли собираются в ручейки, покрывают руки Фили, его одежду, пачкают лицо, оружие, даже волосы и капают вниз, на такую далекую сейчас землю.

Момент, когда все вдруг замолчали, Кили не уловил. Может потому, что от внезапной тишины у него заложило уши. Зато он увидел, как смотрит на него Фили — жадно и устало, печально, но с примесью какой-то странной надежды. Кили уверенно смотрел в ответ, надеясь, что брат поймет и поверит — от своего обещания Кили никогда не откажется.

Это была девчонка. Наверное, маленькая — Кили не очень-то умел определять возраст человеческих детенышей — и, совершенно точно, живая. Она даже не плакала, полными ужаса глазами глядя на охотников, окруживших ее, стояла очень тихо, прижавшись к стволу высокой ели, точно надеялась слиться с нею, стать невидимой.

— Если хочешь увести брата, — шепнули Кили на ухо сразу несколько голосов, — кровь за кровь.  
— Кровь за кровь, — эхом отозвались всадники.  
— Наша ночь — наша жертва, — продолжали голоса. — Принеси ее в жертву и пройдешь испытание.

Кили вдруг ощутил в руках меч, хотя никак не мог вспомнить, как его доставал, и медленно пошел вперед. Девчонка взвизгнула и сама себе зажала рот, бежать она не пыталась. Кили оглянулся. Их было ужасающе много — на земле, и в небе — сотни, тысячи лиц, глаза, прикованные к нему и ни в одних нет сочувствия, лишь жадное, жестокое нетерпение. Фили стоял совсем рядом, опершись на свой меч, и смотрел куда-то лес. Он тоже ждал — Кили чувствовал — но как приговоренный палача, и Кили не знал, кто он.

Послышался шорох, и Кили снова взглянул на девочку. Теперь она стояла прямо перед ним, на коленях, склонив голову. Шея совсем тонкая, хватит и одного удара.

— Жертву, — легко коснулся слуха Кили тягучий, многоголосый шепот. — Отдай нам нашу и забери свою.

Кили, как завороженный, шагнул вперед, вскинул меч и резко, от плеча, повел его вниз.

И вздрогнул от резкого, скрежещущего звука, с каким сталь натыкается на сталь, вскинул глаза и увидел, что его удар парировал Фили.

— Нет, — спокойно улыбнулся он и крикнул куда-то за спину Кили. — Не в этот раз.

Буря из визга, грохота, мешанины звуков рогов и скрипок обрушилась на них и на лес, заставив деревья стонать и качаться, сбрасывая иголки и целые сучья, так что одно чуть было не придавило Кили. A потом стало тихо. То есть, вокруг продолжал бушевать ураган, но Кили больше его не слышал. Он только смотрел в глаза Фили, видел его улыбку и ничего не мог понять.

— Зачем?  
— В Средиземье мне нет места, — спокойно ответил тот и опустил меч. — И уж точно я не заслуживаю, чтобы ради меня приносили жертвы.  
— Но я готов! — сорвался на крик Кили. — Я готов отдать свою, чью угодно жизнь! Только вернись!  
— Но я не готов, — немного устало покачал головой Фили. — Взгляни на нее.

Кили перевел взгляд на девочку, но тут же затряс головой и опять повернулся к Фили.

— Я хочу вернуть тебя, — совсем тихо прошептал он. — Мне ведь там без тебя тоже делать нечего.

Кили запрокинул голову, смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы.

— Позволь мне остаться, — сказал он и, не получив ответа, закричал. — Позволь мне остаться!

Он не знал, кого просит — богов этого мира, даже не зная, кто они, брата, Махала или того, кто огромной, тяжкой фигурой виднелся за пределами обезумевшего урагана, и чья рогатая корона достигала неба. Кили упал на колени, роняя меч.

— Позволь.

Фили призрачно улыбнулся, коснулся его волос, поднятого к небу лица, погладил виски, щеки. Кили видел, что он плачет, что слезы бегут по его лицу и, как еще недавно, кровь, падают вниз. Фили улыбался. Фили качал головой.

— Но почему? — совсем безголосо спросил Кили.  
— Я уже не принадлежу нашему миру, — ответил Фили, гладя его по волосам. — A ты не принадлежишь этому. И не будешь, — добавил он, увидев, что Кили готов начать возражать. — Уже нет. Я не позволил тебе.

Кили удивленно моргнул и медленно перевел взгляд на скорчившуюся в ужасе девочку. Слабая и жалкая, она сидела, зажав руками уши и что-то шептала, всхлипывая.

— Она — жертва, — сказал Фили. — Но не для того, чтобы я ушел — это уже невозможно, a для того, чтобы ты остался.  
— Я готов, — сказал Кили, но Фили его не услышал.  
— Я думал, что это будет легко, — неловко улыбаясь, сказал он и пожал плечами. — Но нет. Я не могу, просто не могу держать тебя здесь. Это не та жизнь, которую ты должен прожить.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой.  
— Нет, — резко оборвал его Фили. — Я умер. Я прожил свой срок, но не ты. Этот мир не для тебя, — Фили умолк и неожиданно рассмеялся. — Пусть даже пиры здесь и хороши.  
— Не тебе решать за меня.

Кили вскочил на ноги, стискивая рукоять меча, оттолкнул Фили в сторону и бросился к девочке, занося над ней клинок.

— Мне, брат, мне.

Как Фили смог оказаться перед ним, Кили так и не понял. Он лишь удивленно вскрикнул, когда его живот пронзила острая боль и остановился. Фили осторожно подхватил его на руки и опустил на землю, не дав удариться. Кили хотел было приподняться, посмотреть, что это такое с ним, но не смог отвести взгляда от печального лица Фили.

— Ты должен жить, — шепнул ему брат и, наклонившись, поцеловал.

Кили, задыхаясь от слез и боли, ответил так жадно, будто мог этим поцелуем как-то удержать Фили. Увы. Оторвавшись от губ брата, он сунул руку под куртку, дернул, разрывая цепочку и вложил в руку Фили медальон, который, кажется, ужасно давно дал ему старый маг.

— Пожалуйста, — задыхаясь, попросил он, — пусть будет у тебя. Может быть, ты передумаешь, может быть, сможешь…. — говорить уже почти не было сил, но Кили упрямо пытался. — Два дуба…

На большее его не хватило. Боль нахлынула с новой силой, Кили съежившись, застонал, жмурясь, a когда в следующий миг открыл глаза рядом с ним никого больше не было.

Он лежал, обессиленный, долго, бездумно глядя, как колышутся над головой деревья, a потом, наконец, сел. Холодом и влагой тянуло от небольшого озерка неподалеку и Кили, встав, медленно подошел к нему, чтобы умыться. Ничего не болело и, осмотрев себя, он не нашел ни царапины, хотя совсем недавно — вчера? — наткнулся в коридоре на угол и поставил на локте синяк.

Идти куда-то не было смысла и сил, и Кили сел на берегу озера, обхватил колени руками и уставился на воду. Голова была пуста. Что делать, он не представлял. Как, в общем-то, и где находится. Это точно была не пещера мага, куда он должен был вернуться, но тогда что? Кили устало поднял голову, внимательнее пригляделся к озеру, к деревьям, к горам неподалеку и прикусил губу. Дом. Синие Горы, a значит, это озеро, то самое, в котором они с Фили купались перед самым Походом, на берегу которого решили расстаться. Кили хотелось завыть и засмеяться. Фили подумал о том, чтобы ему не пришлось идти через все Средиземье, но совершенно не подумал о том, каково ему будет снова оказаться здесь.

A каково ему там?

— Моя жизнь без тебя пуста, — тихо сказал он, глядя на воду. — Ты ведь это знаешь.

Деревья равнодушно шумели над ним и Кили зажмурился, пытаясь удержать внутри слезы, и не сумел.

«Значит, отыщи новый смысл», — как воочию услышал он голос Фили, даже оглянулся было, но, конечно, никого не увидел.

— Фейри, — простонал он, утирая лицо и вздохнул, понимая, что не чувствует никакой злобы. Все его существо наполняла одна лишь глухая тоска. Все, что они сделали с собой — оба — они сделали своими руками.

— И я совсем не знаю, что с этим делать.

Над серой водой, не касаясь ее, мела поземка, становилось все холоднее, Кили дрожал, кутаясь в куртку, но заставить себя встать или хотя бы оторвать глаза от воды, не мог. Лес вокруг дрожал под порывами ветра, стонал, пел свою песню, теряя последние крохи тепла. Лес засыпал и предупреждал всех, кто не хотел остаться здесь, уснуть с ним — поторапливайтесь.

Совсем скоро холод сделался почти невыносимым и Кили встал. До дома недалеко, он успеет дойти до метели и все рассказать. О том, что случилось, где он побывал и, может, получится спросить совета. Или придется уйти, если его примут за безумца? Кто знает, может, он даже придумает, как вернуться, как отыскать тот мир, где остался Фили. Может быть, тогда дышать станет легче, a камень на сердце исчезнет.

Метель становилась все сильнее, заметая знакомую с детства тропу, но Кили упрямо шел, спотыкался и не видел, как озеро за его спиной быстро, быстрее, чем должно было бы, покрывается толстой коркой льда. На мгновение в серой воде промелькнуло чье-то лицо. Веселая улыбка, голубые глаза, отсветом по льду скользнул золотой блик от волос, раздался призрачный смех. Кили узнал бы это лицо и смех, но он уже скрылся в лесу. A деревьям было все равно, они засыпали под усиливающимся снегопадом. Скоро мороз скует их ледяной неподвижностью, разукрасит ветви и стволы узорами инея, и они ничего не будут помнить.

До самой весны.

  
  



End file.
